


Ishara

by Rin_Salamander



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), lovestruck voltage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 33,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Ishara is by far one of my favorite characters in Love & Legends, and unfortunately she will never get a route of her own, so I made one, or my own version of what her route would be like. Note that I made this before her husband, Veda, was mentioned.Violence warning for late in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day after work. You were just leaving your office job to go home. “Hey, you wanna go see a movie on our next day off?” Sophie said, smiling brightly while she walks beside you, holding a coffee.

     “Hm, what kind of movie?”

“Oh, it’s fantasy! It’s a new installment in that one franchise I like, Legendary L-”

     “Lovers, yeah, I remember, you’ve dragged me to the theatres to watch each movie when they come out.” Sophie blushed, but let out a laugh.

“C’mon, you know you like it too! Sexy wizards, buff men with rippling muscles, hot and steamy romance~ You HAVE to come see it with me!” Sophie put a hand on your shoulder. “Please?” You shook my head, grinning to myself.

     “Ah, fine, so long as you share your popcorn with me.”

“Extra butter and salt, like always.”

 

You and Sophie walked down the street, continuing to chat just like you always did, but it felt like it was getting darker… “Was rain on the weather forecast?” Sophie said, almost on cue, while looking up at the sky. You tilted up to look as well, noticing dark storm clouds rolling in.

     “Uh… I don’t think so…”

 

Downpour.

“Well that didn’t take long…” Sophie said, holding her purse up over her hair to shield from the rain.

     "It just started coming down, didn’t it?” You ran too, trying to shield your hair.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sophie waved and turned a corner, as you went straight. You could hear a boom of thunder close by, but you just kept running, until you heard the crack of lightning, your vision went white, and the world started spinning.

 

Next thing you knew, you opened your eyes and were standing in a dense forest. “Wh..” You looked around, but there wasn’t much to be seen other than the expanse of nature in front of you. “Where the hell am I…? What…” You spoke to yourself, trying to remember what happened. “I was, walking home… And then…” You had a thought. It was crazy, but… “Was I struck by lightning?!” You said it loud enough to scare off the birds resting in the treetops. The sound of their wings flapping startled you, since you were already disoriented. You stood as still as possible, processing your surroundings. They don’t seem familiar, you’d never been to a forest like this before, never something this, untamed.

“Well, standing here won’t help me…” You whispered to yourself, beginning to slowly make your way through the brush, with hopes of finding civilization again.

 

After what felt like hours of walking, you finally found what appeared to be a village of some sort. Excitement ran through you, finally you found people! They could explain where you were. Walking at a more brisk pace, you made your way to the streets. The first thing you noticed is that most of the people here looked very different from what you were used to. Tanned skin, white hair, green eyes. They didn’t look like anyone you’d see in Chicago. The second thing you noticed, is that all of them were looking at you suspiciously. The adults were pulling their children behind them, scowling at you, while others went into hiding. You figured it was simply because you looked so different, and decided it’d be best to just speak up. “Uhm, hello, I’m a bit lost, could someone…” You were cut off by a taller man who approached you. You went to address him specifically, but before the words could escape you, a long spear was aimed towards your chest.

     “Do not move.” The man said sternly. You put your hands up, surrendering, you weren’t trying to get impaled.

"W-Whoa! Hey, I just need some directions, or just to know where I am,”

     “Silence.” You shut up at that.

 

Looking closer at the man, to was armored, looking like a knight of some sort. He grabbed the back of your shirt roughly, practically dragging you. “Hey! I can walk!...” You said, walking briskly to keep up pace with the guard. “Where’re you taking me?” You asked.

     "To the dungeons, until our queen decides what to do with you.”

"Dungeons? But I did nothing wrong!” The guard looked at you, almost confused, but continued to drag you along.

 

After a while of walking, or being dragged, you reached a castle. It was huge, overgrown on the outside with ivy and vines. Even in your situation, it was breathtaking. You almost stopped to marvel at it, but the guard wouldn’t allow you to even if you tried. You were taken inside and escorted to, the dungeons. There were just as bad as you imagined. Stone and iron bars, but thankfully the bed seemed okay. It was hard, but you’ve slept on worse. “We shall come back once our queen gives us orders.” The guard said, locking you in and leaving you alone.

 

You sat on the bed, then laid on your side, sighing, taking a moment to process what happened, running it over through your mind again. “Lightning, woke up in the woods, found a village, got dragged to dungeons… Great.” You flopped on your back, sighing. “I’m probably dreaming… Sophie’s fantasy movies are really getting to me…” you shut your eyes, trying to go back to sleep, hoping you’d wake up back in your world

 

“Hey, wake up.” You opened your eyes, getting your bearings.

     "Where am…” You remembered.

“Hey, are you listening?” You looked outside the iron bars, and the same guard from before looked at you from outside. “Come on, the queen wishes to see you.” You stand, walking to the bars.

     “What queen…?” You ask. The guard stares at you.

"Do not jest.” He says, opening the dungeon and tying your hands behind your back, then escorting you out of the dungeon.

 

You looked around, there were plants growing in every corner of every hall. It smelled earthy in the castle, like the smell of dirt in the forest. Once again, the castle was breathtaking, and you wished you could stop to truly appreciate it.

 

You and the guard approached large double-doors, with two more guards at either side. They wordlessly opened the door, which seemed to take effort, likely due to the doors being heavy. The guard escorting you wasted no time pushing you into the throne room.

It was covered in flowers, some you recognized and others that you’d never seen before. Stained glass windows lined the walls, and right in the middle of the room, a woman sat on a throne.

 

 

She was the picture of elegance, regal in every way, you knew immediately she was the queen. You stared in awe at her, she was intimidating, but beautiful. Once you were back in the present, you weren't sure if you should bow, attempt a curtsy with your hands tied, or just stand there. You felt like you couldn’t move even if you wanted to, frozen by the queen’s stern gaze upon you. “Dismissed.” She said to the guard, who nodded and left the room, having the doors closed behind you. It was just you and the queen.

 

“So, what brings you to my domain?” The queen says, seeming calm and reserved, though staring daggers at you from across the room. It took you a moment to process everything going on.

     “Uh… You see, I’m not so sure of that myself… I think I was struck by lightning? And I woke up in a forest. After a while of looking I came out and found a village, and the guard saw me, and-” Your rambling stopped when the queen lifted her hand. She stood, walking over to you, looking you over.

“What is your name?” She asked, and you, without hesitation spoke your name. She seemed struck with curiosity, but also skepticism.

     “Alright…” She walked around you, seeming to be studying you very closely. “Does the title of ‘Witch Queen’ hold any meaning to you?” She asked, leaning down slightly to get a better look at your facial features.

“No, I’ve never heard that name in my life. Why?” The queen paused.

     “Because you have a striking resemblance to one who bared that title.” The queen turned, walking to the window. “The Witch Queen started a bloody war, many lives were lost. From kings, to warriors, she smited anyone who stood in the way of what she wanted in cold blood.” The queen looked at you again.

“I… I’m so sorry, that sounds awful...” You said, unsure what else to say. The queen made a noise of acknowledgement, looking out the window again.

     “You truly do not know what I speak of?” She asked, finally turning her whole body towards you.

“I, I really don’t.” You said quietly. The queen still looked skeptical, but sighed, and nodded.

     “I shall take you at your word for now. If you prove untrustworthy, I will not hesitate to take action to protect my people.” She said, sternly. “For now, you shall live in this castle as our guest, until we can figure out where you came from.” The queen walked back to her throne and took a seat. “Oh, and I should formally introduce myself. I am Queen Ishara, ruler of the Elvin domain.”


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in a large, comfy bed. Sitting up, you looked around, noticing all the greenery on the walls, and the expansive mountain ranges outside your window. “Guess I’m still in Elf world.” You said to yourself. You had been here a few days, but mainly stayed in your room, feeling intimidated to leave, beings the guards all looked at you like you were going to pounce at any moment. The only people you’d even interacted with were Ishara who came in to check on you once or twice a day, and the guards that deliver your food. You were still considered a threat, but you understood why. You stepped out of your bed, walking over to the window, and looking out of it. While in the distance you could see large expanses of green forests and mountains, closer to the castle you could see a training ground, where archers and knights were practicing their skills, and while younger elfs practiced what appeared to be magic. You smiled to yourself. “I may as well make the best of it while I’m here…” You said to yourself, preparing to put your clothes back on, before there’s a knock on your door. “U-Uhm! I’m not decent, give me a sec!” You shouted, fumbling for the blanket on your bed, then wrapping it around yourself. “Come in!” With that, the door opened.

 

A girl who looked identical to Sophie walked in. “Ah, hello, nice to meet you.” The woman smiled.

      “Sophie…?” You studied her. Her clothes were different from what Sophie would usually wear, could this really be her?

“Hm? I’m unsure who you are speaking of.” The woman said. “My name is Soliare, I was sent by queen Ishara to deliver you these.” You finally noticed the clothes she was holding. She laid them on your bed, then studied your face. “You do look like the Witch Queen...” Soliare said, looking over your features.

      “That’s what I’ve been told… Actually, you look a lot like someone I know too.” You mentioned, hoping to divert the subject somewhere other than your resemblance to a cold blooded killer.

“Do I?” Soliare looked surprised, and a bit intrigued.

      “Yeah, a girl from my world. My best friend, actually.” You smiled. Soliare hummed to herself.

“I guess it is not impossible… Oh, but I should really be going now, unless you need help getting dressed?" You glanced to the garbs Soliare brought in, then looked at her, shaking your head.

      "No, I think I'll be alright." Soliare nodded, then flashed a soft smile.

"My apologies for intruding, it is nice to make your acquaintance, uh…” You smiled and introduced yourself. “Hm, that is a strange name, though… Pretty. I shall leave you to it now.” Soliare let herself out.

 

You looked at the clothes she brought you. They looked much more like something you’d see in this time frame, a tunic. It looked comfortable enough though, so you slipped it on.

You weren’t sure where to go, so you headed out into the halls, hoping to finally look around the castle a little bit.

Walking around, you noticed many plants you’d never seen before. Of them, one really interested you. It looked like a rose, but it was on a vine, and you’d never seen a rose that large before. You leaned down to look at it, unsure if you should touch it though, since you’d always been told to not touch plants unless you knew what they were.

 

“You like these?” A familiar voice rang behind you. You looked back, and Ishara stood, a soft smile splayed across her lips. “Those are my favorites.” She kneeled beside you, admiring the plant. “Do you have roses in your world?”

      “Uh, yes, but they’re not nearly this large.” You said, quietly, still slightly intimidated by Ishara’s strong presence.

"Ah, most roses are not this large, but here in this domain, much of our plant life grows exponentially, and many are larger in size than they would be in other domains.” Ishara smiled, gently resting her left hand against the rose. You noticed as a green light seemed to flow from her palm, and the flower grew even larger. “Would you like a tour?” Ishara asked softly.

      “Huh?” You turned towards Ishara.

“Of the castle. You should become familiar with it, considering it shall be your home for a while.” Ishara smiled, and for once, she seemed friendly, and not intimidating.

      “Sure, I’d love to see more.” You both stood, and she began walking you through the halls of the castle.

 

“-And this is the dining hall.” Ishara had been giving you a tour of the castle for at least an hour now, while casually talking about the history of her race. Apparently, she was hundreds of years old, and dragons exist, and one of her children is a dragon master, while another is in a human domain with a lord Reiner. Now, you were in the dining hall. “This is where those who live in the castle gather for meals.” Ishara then led you into another room. “And this is the kitchen.” It was extremely old fashioned, though that was to be expected. Wood stove, a lot of vegetables and fruits, but no meat to be found.

      “Uhm, I have a question, do people here eat meat?” Ishara looked at you.

"While it is not law, most of us here do not eat meat, and we do not serve it in the castle.” Before you could ask more questions, a familiar person hurriedly came into the kitchens, setting down a basket of berries, and another of what appeared to be celery.

      “Now I just need the strawberries- oh, your highness! What a pleasure to see you here!” It was Soliare, who seemed very busy. She bowed to Ishara, who just waved it off.

"You need not bow every time we meet, Soliare. How are lunch preparations coming along?” Ishara asked, giving a warm smile.

      "Oh, very well! It should be ready very soon.” Soliare smiled, then noticed you. “Oh, lady, how wonderful to see you again.” Soliare smiled, then continued preparing lunch.

 

Once you and Ishara left to the halls again, you figured you should ask a few things. “Who is Soliare?”

“She is a faerie who works for Lord Reiner in the human domain, though she is going to be here for a short while. She was sent to deliver some documents, but she also must bring them back once I sign them and give my approval. So while I look them over, she shall work here. Why do you ask?” You thought of a way to put it.

      “Well, she looks identical to a friend of mine from my world, so I guess I’m curious if they have any connection.” Ishara nods in understanding.

"I see. I am happy to help in any way I can, I am also interested in this world you speak of.”

 

For a while, you and Ishara just walked the halls in silence, though after a while, she spoke. “Will you attend lunch?” Ishara asked.

      “Oh, uh, is that okay?”

“You are a guest here for the time being, and you shall be treated like one. I would have invited you sooner, but you seemed intent on staying in your room.” Ishara smiled softly. “You should be treated as a guest. For the most part.” She gave smirk, and you couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was, interesting to say the least. There was a lot of vegetables and fruits you’d never seen before. Prior to coming to lunch, the guards mainly brought you soup and bread, you assumed they were giving you prisoner food, despite not being a prisoner, at least, you think you’re not. You were hesitant on trying the new foods, since you didn’t want to get an allergic reaction in a world without modern medicine. On the other hand, you really wanted to taste them. Ishara had you sit beside her, and was looking at your plate curiously. “You did not pick much variety.” Ishara frowned slightly. You looked up at her.

      "Oh, it’s just I haven’t tried many of these things before, so I picked out the ones I have in my world.”

“All the more reason to try these then, no?” Ishara picked up a fruit that seemed similar to a mango, but when she peeled it, the flesh on the inside was much closer to a purple color. She sat half of it on your plate, and took a bite out of the other half. You shrugged, picked it up and took a bite.

 

It was sweet, much sweeter than a normal mango. You couldn’t put a finger on exactly what other flavor there was, but it was extremely sweet. “Mm, this is good.” You said, after you swallowed your bite, not wanting to be rude.

“I am delighted that you think so. It so happens to be my favorite food.” Ishara smiled.

 

After lunch, Ishara had to get work done, but asked you to come with her. She took you to her quarters, which were as elegant as she was. She sat at a large oak desk, scanning over her papers. “You may read anything on the shelves, or use my bed if you would like.” She gestured her hand toward a bookcase without looking up from her papers. You picked a book you thought looked interesting, about the history of this domain. It was thick, and had ‘VOLUME VIII’ on the cover, but you figured the more recent it was the more helpful it’d be.

 

Sitting down on Ishara’s bed, you scanned through the book, looking for anything on the Witch Queen. You didn’t find much, other than just entailing Queen Ishara and her soldiers contribution to the fight. More details about Ishara came up too, so you kept reading. You didn’t know why you were so interested in things you could probably ask her yourself, or her decisions in politics, but damn was it fascinating to you. Queen Ishara had apparently won some sort of short Civil War against the Dwarven domain over their disagreement on how to pay servants. The book also entailed her close relationship with the Wolfson family. It also mentioned her having a spouse.

 

“Ah, Volume Eight.” Ishara sat beside you. “That is all documents on the last 500 years or so.” Ishara smiled. You couldn’t help thinking about her having a spouse, and are they still alive?

      "Hey, your majesty?” You met Ishara’s eyes, and she looked taken aback.

“No need for such formality. You may call me Ishara.”

     "Ishara… It mentions here you had a spouse, did something…” You didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Ishara sighed, but smiled.

“They are no longer alive, simply. Though, they have been gone for over 700 years now.”

      “Oh… I don’t really understand what these dates mean, so…” You laughed awkwardly. Ishara gave a knowing nod.

“It must have be disorienting going from your world to mine… May I ask what your world was like?” Maybe she was trying to change the subject, but considering the topic, you didn't protest it.

      “Oh, well, it was technologically advanced, we have these things called cars, which they’re like horses, but they aren’t an animal, and humans build them. And we have things called phones, where you can call anyone whenever you want, and you can talk to them with your voice, like a letter but you can hear each other at that time.”

 

You continue to enthusiastically explained the technological wonders of your world as Ishara listened intently, seeming very interested in what you have to say. “So, televisions are like, plays that you can watch, but the people aren’t doing them at that time?”

      “Sort of, there’s other uses for them but that’s the basic idea.”

"And photos are similar to paintings, but no one directly paints them?”

      “Yep.”

“And videos are moving photos?”

      "Uh-huh.” Ishara looked intrigued and perplexed. “Oh, and we don’t have very many castles in my world, but we have skyscrapers, which are really tall buildings-” You stand, putting your arms up and stand on your tiptoes to really get the height across. “-that seem to touch the sky, hence the name.” You smile.

"It sounds very wonderous… I would be interested to see the things you speak of, your world sounds like a very different place.” You smile at Ishara.

      "Well! Maybe you can come to my world, if there’s a way for me to get here, there has to be a way for people to back, right?” Ishara sighed.

“...Even if I could, I cannot just leave my kingdom without a ruler. It is enough just hearing about it.” Ishara stood, walking back to her desk. “I must continue working, thank you for telling me of your world.”

 

You were kicking yourself inside. What if you made her sad making her really think about how she couldn’t visit your world and see those things? When you finally were talking to her too, you feel as if you ruined a moment. You slump against the bed frame, shutting your eyes, sighing out your nose, cursing in your head.  



	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t know when you drifted off, but when you awoke, it had gotten a bit darker. Ishara was sat next to you, reading, though that wasn’t what caught your eye.

 

 

She was in much more simple attire, a long dress that while elegant all the same, was much more revealing.

 

Ishara looked at you, noticing you stirring. “Ah, you have woken.” Ishara smiled. “I did not want to disturb your sleep.” You could hardly process what she was saying, much more was running through your head. Did she change in this room? What if you’d woken up while she was changing? That dress looks really good on her.

 

“Is something amiss?” Ishara asked, frowning slightly.

     “Ah, n-no.” You sat up. “My apologies for falling asleep in your bed.”

“It is no issue to me, I would rather you stay where I can personally watch over you, if I am honest.” Ishara was clearly still wary of you, though she was being considerably nice despite this. You weren’t sure if this was a good or bad sign, but you decided to take it as an excuse to stay near her. Even if she was intimidating at first, Ishara has a soothing way about her.

     “Oh, uhm, that makes sense.” You chuckled awkwardly, glancing away.

 

Ishara continued reading, but eventually stopped, closing her book and putting it on a bedside table. Then, she turned towards you. “Would you tell me more about your world?” Ishara asked with a warmth in her voice, and genuine interest in her eyes. You sat up properly, nodding.

     “Oh sure! So, we have these things called airplanes, and they’re like big metal birds that fly you to wherever you need to go.”

“Fascinating…” Ishara stood, walking to her desk and opening one of the drawers, pulling out a leather bound book and a quill with a container of ink. Shutting the drawer, she walked back to the bed, seating herself, setting the ink on the bedside table, and opening the book. “May I write these things down?” Ishara asked.

     “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Ishara smiled and dipped the quill in the ink, beginning to copy down what you say.

 

You spend hours explaining all the wonders of the modern world to Ishara, from submarines to velcro, Ishara was learning all about the world you come from. “Oh, and we have this thing called coffee, man is it good. It’s like a drink that gives you energy.”

     “So, like a health potion..?”

“Sort of, but it won’t heal your sicknesses.”

     “Interesting.” Ishara stifled a yawn with her free hand, blinking a few times. “Dawn should be arriving not too long from now, I should sleep.” Ishara shuts the book and sets it aside, putting the quill down as well. “I’d like if we continued this tomorrow.” Ishara smiled softly. “But for now, I must bid you goodnight, and ask you go back to your quarters.” You nod, then stand and prepare to leave, Ishara clearly wasn’t comfortable sleeping with you in the same room, which makes sense if she thinks you could be out to kill her. “One final thing,” you pause, turning to Ishara. “Thank you, for telling me about your world.” Ishara smiled softly.

“No problemo.” You make finger guns, but Ishara gives a puzzled look. “Uh… Something from my world.” You chuckle awkwardly. Ishara nods, not questioning you further.

 

Once you went back to your room, you couldn’t sleep. It was odd, but it felt weird without Ishara. You’d only been here a few days, but Ishara is really the only one you’d spoken to, so far. Well, Soliare, but that was more brief. You hope you can spend more time with her tomorrow.

 

Apparently, your wish was granted.

“I would like for you to accompany me on my rounds.” Ishara smiled. “You have not seen the village much yet, correct?”

     “Uhm, no I haven’t, I was told not to leave the castle.”

“Well, I must check on the villagers, you should come with me.” Ishara smile was wide, and her posture was much more relaxed, seeming completely at ease in your presence, for the first time.

     “I’d love to go.”

 

You followed close by Ishara’s side as she showed you the village. “How many people live here?”

     “Around 1200 or so.” Ishara answered. “This is not the only village in this domain, this is just the one near the castle. There are at least 50 other villages in this domain, ranging from 300 people to 1000 in each.” Ishara smiled.

“Is this the largest?”

     “Indeed it is.” Ishara gestured towards a large fountain in the middle of the village. “I remember when that was being constructed, around 900 years ago. It was a large project, and took two years to fully construct. It is one of our many marvels in this domain.” Ishara then turned, walking to one of the vendors. The vendor bowed.

“Your highness, what brings you to this fine day?” Ishara let out a chuckle.

     “I would like two of your most sold desserts, please.” The vendor handed Ishara what appeared to be two single servings of pie, in exchange for a few coins. Ishara handed one to you.

“Be careful, it is hot.” Ishara took a bite of hers as she continued on, and you followed, blowing on yours to cool it down before taking a bite. The flavor was familiar to you.

     “Mm, this tastes like… Apple pie!”

“Ah, so you have it in your world as well?”

     “Yes, it’s very common where I’m from.”

 

You devour your pie quite quickly, much to Queen Ishara’s humor. “I have never seen someone eat so quickly.” You blushed, feeling slightly awkward at that.

     “Ah, in my world we have pie eating competitions, where it’s encouraged to eat fast.”

“Hm, sounds interesting. But is it not better to savor the flavor of your meal?”

     “Well, usually there’s a prize for the winner, like money or something.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Ishara took another bite of her pie


	5. Chapter 5

You and Ishara continued walking around the towns, following her closely on her rounds. She continued to buy you different foods, having you try them, all the while asking you about your world. “Do you have any sort of magic there?”

      “No, not that I know of at least.”

“Dragons?”

      "Closest things are lizards.”

“Knights?”

      “They were common in the past, but they’re much more uncommon recently.” Ishara stroked her chin in thought.

“So your world is extremely advanced in technology, but you have no wizards or magic?”

      "Pretty much.”

“Interesting… So with a lack of magic to help you in day to day tasks, your people advanced in technology quicker out of necessity?” Ishara asked, and you thought about it.

      “That could definitely be the reason, though I’m unsure.”

 

As you continued on, you noticed more and more people giving you glares. Ishara noticed as well. “Do not mind them, they are likely just concerned due to your appearance.” Ishara reassured, and you nodded, but it lingered in the back of your mind.

 

Eventually, someone actually stopped you and Ishara. “Your majesty, I must ask, who is this who looks so similar to the... The Witch Queen?” Ishara smiled softly at them.

“I understand your concerns, but as of now, it appears that she has no relation to the witch queen other than her appearance. Rest assured, I would not allow someone I know to be dangerous to walk freely in the village.” The villager nodded, and turned to you.

"My apologies, though I hope you understand my concern…”

      “Don’t worry about it.” You smiled. You weren’t all that offended, beings you understood their concerns. After that, the villager left you alone.

 

Ishara showed you many plants, and walked you through how magic works in this world. “Some people are born with the ability to use magic, while others are not. Some are also born with a resistance to magic as well. There is a knight in the human domain who is resistant to magic.”

      “That sounds like it’d be an amazing benefit in battle.”

“It is, if up against a wizard.”

      “The Witch Queen was a wizard, right?” Ishara nodded.

“One of the most powerful this world has seen in a long time. She was greatly feared due to her power, and how she used it for evil. We lost many lives to her wrath.” You nodded slowly.

      “I see why so many people are scared of me.” Ishara nods.

“It is not for no reason. It is unfortunate that you two bare the same face, though you seem to be very different in personality.” Ishara smiled softly.

      “Yeah, not only am I not evil, I have the strength of a paperclip.” You chuckled, and Ishara seemed confused.

“I’m unsure what a… ‘paper clip’ is, but I imagine you are meaning to say you are much weaker than her.”

      “Yeah, pretty much.”

"You also seem to bare no magical powers.”

      “Also correct, though…” You stop, extending your hand out towards a small rock on the ground and press two fingers against one of your temples, and Ishara stops to watch what you’re doing. You think really hard, attempting to move it, but of course, it doesn’t budge. “Nope.” You put your hands back at your sides, and keep walking. Ishara also continues, chuckling.

"Well, that is good to know, though I am unsure if that is how levitation works.”

 

Ishara brings you to the training grounds so that she may check on the equipment. All the knights who see you stop, looking to Ishara curiously. “Stand down soldiers.” She says, taking you through the weapon storage. You look at the swords, then point to one.

      “May I?” Ishara looks to you, then nods, watching curiously. You pick the sword up by the hilt and hold it with both hands, getting a feel for its weight. You get into a battle stance, the swing the sword, hard. The soldiers watch curiously, and with slight worry, noticing how hard you swing. Ishara chuckles, then walks behind you.

“It is rather apparent you have never held a sword before, allow me to help you.” Ishara puts her hands on your arms, situating their positions, then moves to your legs. “Close your legs a bit.” You listen, and once she is done helping you, you notice how close she really is. You blush a bit, but Ishara doesn’t notice, or doesn’t say anything. “There, now try.” Ishara puts some distance between you again, giving you plenty of room. You give a few more swings, feeling much more in control of your blade. “Yes, good. Maybe you would be be fit as a knight with some more practice.” Ishara smiles. One of the knights looks extremely concerned.

      “Your majesty, maybe teaching her how to battle is not the wisest choice…” Ishara looks at the knight, her smile faltering.

“I understand your concerns, though-” Ishara pauses, for a little too long. “... Though- do not be alarmed.” Ishara said, finally. “She will not be of any danger to you. Trust me.” Then, Ishara hastily escorted you and herself out. After that, Ishara was quieter than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

After what had to be hours of Ishara’s rounds, you make your way back to the castle. Ishara seems to have her mind elsewhere, mostly walking on auto pilot. You noticed the distant look in her eyes a few hours back, after she’d gotten quiet for a while earlier. “Somethin’ on your mind?” You ask, walking slightly faster so that you’re a bit in front of her, looking back. “You can talk about it if you want.” You smile, and Ishara stops, blinking.

“Oh, mm..." Ishara pauses. “It is not anything too important at the moment.” Ishara says, then continues walking. You follow, but feel somewhat uneasy. Maybe something happened. You just hope she figures it out.

 

Once she gets to the castle, she requests to be alone for a while, saying she has work to be done that requires her full attention. You walk around the castle for a while, bored and unsure of what else to do. You finally got to admire the castle, that’s great, but that got a little boring after a few hours. You ended up wandering to the kitchens, and saw Soliare. You walked into the kitchen, observing her for a moment, and she didn’t look too busy.

 

You knock on the kitchen wall, smiling at the faerie who is cooking dinner. “Hey, you busy?” Soliare looks back at you.

“Only cooking dinner, milady.” Soliare smiles, adding some sliced potatoes to the soup she’s making. You walk in and lean against a counter top.

      “So uh,” you try and think of something to talk about. “How has your stay here been? I heard you aren’t from here?” You ask, and Soliare nods.

“I originate from a village in the coastal domain, but I currently am a resident of the human domain.” Soliare sturrs the soup, adding in a bit of salt. “This place is very different from what I am accustomed to, but I do enjoy traveling and seeing other places.”

      "What is the king or queen in the human domain like?”

“Oh, he is not called a king, we address him as lord. But, he is very kind, as Ishara is. Lord Reiner’s father was actually one of Queen Ishara’s closest friends, back when he was alive, so the elven and human domain have had good relations for many years.” Soliare smiled. “What about you? Do you like it here?” Soliare asked.

      “Oh, well it’s quite different from what I’m used to, but I’ve had a nice time here so far.” You smiled. “I also really like all the plants here, most of which I’ve never even seen. In my world, we don’t have nearly as much variety in plant life.” Soliare chuckles.

“The elven people are known for being able to grow amazing plants, it is a special talent linked to their race, such as wings are to us faeries.” Soliare said, grinning. “Now, how do you like queen Ishara?” Soliare asked with a grin. “I see you in the castle together sometimes, you follow her around a lot.” You blushed awkwardly.

      “Uh, I really like spending time with queen Ishara, though in the later half of the day, something seemed kinda off…”

“She may have had a lot on her mind. Maybe a vision came to her.” You stared at Soliare.

      “A vision…?”

“Yes, Ishara has visions of the future at times.” You thought of the implications of that. If that’s what was eating her, did it have something to do with you? Did she see something bad?

 

The rest of your conversation with Soliare was more light, beings you couldn’t stop thinking about Ishara. Was she okay?

You really wanted to go check on her, but you didn’t think that was really appropriate.

 

On your way back to your room, you happened to run in to Ishara. She was actually standing at your door, with a troubled look. “Hey Queen Ishara.” You said, walking up to her.

“Oh, hello, I was about to invite you on a walk through the gardens with me. I had a few things for us to discuss.” Oh no. Was this good or bad? You didn’t know, but you wanted to find out if she was okay.

      “Of course, lead the way."

 

Ishara led you out to the gardens, which were of course, beautiful, especially now that it was getting dark. You found a bench, and you sat beside each other, in silence for a while. Finally, Ishara spoke. “I have visions of the future, at times.” Ishara began. “Time is fluid, and nothing is absolute, but these can make me aware of possible outcomes of certain events. I got one today, which you happened to be in.” You chuckled.

      “Hopefully nothing bad.” Ishara shook her head.

“No… Definitely not… But, I am certain you are not the Witch Queen.” You sighed in relief, leaning against the bench.

“Oh, that’s good.” You chuckled. “I was hoping there was some way to convince you.” Ishara nodded, but still seemed like she had something to say. You decided to keep quiet, giving her time, but in the end, she didn’t tell you. She escorted you back to your room. You were about to go in, but she stopped you.

“I am… Glad you aren’t the Witch Queen. I have thus far enjoyed our time together.” Ishara smiled softly. “Goodnight, my lady.” Ishara then went back to her room, leaving you standing there, analyzing what she could have meant by that.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been around a week since Ishara had told you about her vision, and you noticed a change in Ishara’s attitude toward you. She was much more relaxed, and she clearly trusted you more. Though, occasionally you’d catch her staring off into space when you were together, but you didn’t mind. Ishara still hadn’t mentioned what she seemed like she wanted to say that night, but you figured she’d tell you in time. You started accompanying her on her rounds every day, and people started to take notice, especially Soliare.

 

“So, are you and Ishara, you know.” Soliare nudged you.

     “What? No!” You hid your face awkwardly. “Wh-Why would you think that?”

“You follow her around everywhere she goes, and you spend time together alone at night.” Soliare grins, preparing lunch. You cross your arms, glancing away with embarrassment.

     “We’re just teaching each other about our worlds.” You were telling the truth, though that doesn’t mean you didn’t have a huge crush on Ishara. She’s everything you could want in a woman. Strong, kind, wise, and also beautiful.

“Are you listening to me?” Soliare waved a hand in front of your face.

     “Huh?” You were taken out of your thoughts, and Soliare smirked.

“Well, if you aren’t interested in Ishara… There happens to be a cute wizardess in the human domain who may be”

     “Well, wait-”

“Caught you.” Soliare grinned, then nudged you. You sighed, then pouted, taking a slice of apple that Soliare had cut, and eating it.

     “Even if I did have feelings, it’d never work out. She’s an immortal elf queen, and I’m just a normal human.” You thought about that a lot, if you were together, she’d out live you by hundreds of years, there was no way that romance was ever possible between you and Ishara… Right?

“If you keep thinking like that, nothing will ever happen.” Soliare had finished preparing lunch, and grabbed the platters, leaving you to set the tables.

 

You sat down next to Ishara, just like every other meal, and began to eat. You were stuck in your thoughts, mulling over what Soliare said. Obviously nothing could happen between you and Ishara if you didn’t let it, but even if you pursued it, would anything happen? “Is there something troubling you, milady?” Ishara asked, looking concerned. “You have been rather quiet since our meal started.”

     “Oh, I’m fine, just thinking.” Ishara frowned slightly.

“If you need someone to confide in, I am here.” You obviously couldn’t just tell her what was on your mind, so you shook your head.

     “I’m okay for now, but thank you.” Ishara nodded, unoffended. She waved Soliare over, and whispered something to her, and within a few minutes, Soliare had brought you some tea.

“I hear faerie tea is some of the best for de-stressing one’s self.” Ishara smiled softly, then stood. “I shall be in the library, if you happen to need me.” Ishara gently put her hand on your shoulder, then let it fall as she walked out of the room. You blushed, then continued to drink your tea quickly. Soliare smirked, then sat down beside you.

     “So, you have no interest in our fine queen?”

“Shut up.” You said into your cup, hoping it hid your intense blushing.

 

After you’d finished your lunch, you made your way to the library, where you found Ishara with multiple books open in front of her, a quill in hand, and a blank scroll beside her. She was frowning deeply, not even noticing you come in. You observed her for a while, not wanting to bother her, and just as you thought maybe you should leave, Ishara closed one of the books, letting out a breathy sigh. “Are you alright?” You asked, causing Ishara to look and meet your gaze.

     “Ah, yes, just becoming increasingly more frustrated.” Ishara stood, bringing the book to the shelf and putting it back. “I have been trying to find out how you came here, and if the other world’s existence had ever been documented prior, though I’m having no luck.”

“Here, let me help.” You started going to each shelf, looking at the titles of the books and grabbing anything that you thought could be helpful. Once you had a decent handfull, you made your way to Ishara, who was pulling out a book from the shelf.

 

 

“Here, I grabbed anything that looked like it could be helpful.

     “Ah,” Ishara smiled gently. “Thank you, my lady.” Ishara used her free hand to take the stack of books, and carried them over to the table, sorting through them quickly. Most of them she put in a pile farther from her, which you assume is the ‘unhelpful’ pile, but the largest book you’d grabbed she looks at closely. Opening it, the pages are worn, and all the words are in a language you don’t understand. Ishara frowns deeply. “This book must be ancient…” She delicately flips through the pages, trying her hardest to not damage the book further. “This language has not been used for many centuries, even prior to my childhood. I hardly am able to grasp what this book entails.” Ishara takes the blank scroll and quill, beginning to scribble notes in English. Her handwriting is beautiful cursive, though almost unreadable to you. Looking it over, you can decipher some words.

“Foreign traveler… Portal… Otherworldly…” You whispered the words you could read. Ishara looks up and meets your gaze.

     “From my understanding, this is not the first time people have traveled worlds.” Ishara turned her attention back to the book, flipping through it faster, until she comes to an illustration of what appears to be a portal. Ishara reads the writing next to it. “Fae magic.” She says quietly, looking up at you once again. “According to this, Faeries can make portals, though it is easiest if they have a link to the other side…” Ishara frowned. “Could there be a link in your world?” You thought deeply. The only thing that came to mind is Sophie and Soliare’s resemblance.

“I have a friend in my world who looks identical to Soliare.”

     “They could be connected… I think we should-” Ishara was cut off by the sound of the library doors slamming open. A knight walked in. “My queen, the Witch Queen’s generals are here!”


	8. Chapter 8

You hurriedly followed Ishara down the halls, staying close behind her. Ishara, with a wave of her hand, caused the doors to the throne room, which you were quickly approaching, to open. Ishara strided in, she looks so much more intimidating now then when you first met her. You were just happy you were on her good side now.

 

Ishara sat on her throne, gesturing you to stand beside her. You did, and Ishara addressed the five figures standing before her. “General Vestergaard, what brings you to my domain?” The way she addresses the general is cold, hard, concealed anger in her speech. Even when first meeting you, she was still gentle, but not to this man.

      “Ishara,” Hearing him address her so informally made you recoil slightly, knowing it was a clear sign of utter disrespect. “We had heard a woman baring the Witch Queen’s face had appeared in this domain. And clearly-" The general gestured towards you. “-the rumors held true.”

      “It appears rumors spread like an uncontained fire, even across domains.” Ishara said, a slight sigh in her voice. The general nodded, a smirk across his face.

“I am sure you are aware why we are here then, Ishara.” Ishara frowned. “We want the girl.”

      “Never.” Ishara was quick to answer, almost cutting him off. “She is not property to be bought, sold, or bartered. She is now a resident of MY domain, and I give her no permission to leave, or you permission to take her.” Ishara’s voice was firm, she wasn’t playing around here, and you knew it. The general just shrugged.

      “We shall give you but three days to change your mind, for your own sake. If you do not heed our demands…” The general just smirked again. Ishara’s features contorted into what seemed to be anger and annoyance.

“And it would be in your best interests to leave this domain and never return. Though, you were never known for you common sense.” The general scrunched his face and narrowed his eyes in clear anger. Ishara seemed done with hearing what the general had to say, and waved her hand, speaking loudly. “Escort them out.” The general scowled at Ishara, then turned, walking out.

      "Three days.” He repeated, before waving the other generals-- consisting of a woman with long blonde hair, an elf, and what seemed to be two other male humans. Once they had exited the throne room, Ishara spoke to you.

“You will stay beside me at all times.” Ishara then met your gaze. “I would not put kidnapping beneath them.” You nodded. Ishara then stood, making her way out of the throne room.

 

You followed her silently, considering the small amount of what you heard from the general. What will happen in three days if Ishara doesn’t hand you over? Assassination? An all out war? You were stopped in the middle of your thoughts, bumping into Ishara, who had stopped and turned towards you. Ishara gave a sympathetic look. “It is alright, my lady, you are safe. I would not allow the generals to harm you.” Ishara put a hand on your shoulder, trying to give comfort.

      “No, it’s not that…” Well, you were afraid for your own safety, but that wasn’t your main concern. “What'll happen in three days?” Ishara thought for a moment.

“They will likely attempt to take you by means of force. That, or they will declare war. A war they would not win.” Ishara smiled reassuringly. “Do not fret over this, my lady. I would do anything to protect my domain, and all the inhabitants in it.” Ishara then turned, and continued walking, as you followed, feeling a bit more confident. Ishara was powerful, you weren’t in much danger… Right?

 

Once nightfall came, you began to prepare to go back to your room. “Where are you going?” Ishara asked from her desk. You had spent the rest of the day in her room, while she was working on figuring out how portals worked.

      “Uhm, to my room?” You said hesitantly. Ishara shook her head.

“I do not feel that is a wise idea. As I said earlier, I want you by my side as this threat is near.” Ishara was clearly trying not to demand you stay with her, but was clear she had no intent on allowing you out of her sight. You nodded, then sat down on her bed. Ishara smiled. “You shall stay in this room with me, for the time being.” You nodded again, then looked down awkwardly. What now? Do you undress and get into bed? Or do you sleep clothed?

 

Once Ishara stood and started stripping herself down, you awkwardly looked away, but figure you should also do that. You kicked off your boots, then neatly put them next to the door. Then, you unbuckled your pants, pulling them off too. Then your vest. You decided you’d keep the shirt on, you could probably sleep in that. Once you turned back to Ishara, she was in what looked like a short nightgown. She smiled at you, then blew out the candles, slipping into the bed and under the covers. You did too, bumping your forehead into Ishara’s. “Ow,” you recoiled, putting your hand against your forehead. Ishara only chuckled.

“Are you alright?”

      “Yeah…” You moved back a bit, then was able to get comfortable. Ishara was giggling a bit. “What’s so funny?” You asked, and Ishara laughed a bit harder.

“Ah, my apologies.” Her laughter died down. “Just, you have very little coordination in the dark, it seems.” You blushed awkwardly.

      “Do Elves have night vision?”

“No, though I suppose I’m just naturally good at maneuvering in the dark.” You and Ishara shared a slight chuckle at that, then quietly attempted to sleep. With Ishara’s strong presence beside you, you were able to fall asleep fairly quickly.

 


	9. Chapter 9

You were blinded by the sun in your eyes when you awoke. Blinking rapidly, your vision finally cleared and adjusted to the light. You focused on Ishara’s face. It seemed, close. Closer than usual. Wait… You scooted back a bit, realizing you two were practically touching before. Now at a more comfortable distance, and your blush dying down, you just stared at the elf’s beautiful features. She really is a sleeping beauty. Ishara must have felt the rustling, and her eyes fluttered opened. She seemed, startled by you, flinching back slightly, but quickly recovered, than sat up. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Before you could stop yourself, your internalized comment manifested into a verbal one. Ishara looked taken aback mid-stretch, but quickly recovered, looking down at you.

“Do you oft bid yourself ‘good morning’?” You paused, then started laughing. Ishara did as well, hers much less contained than her usual chuckles, you figured she wasn’t as on guard in the mornings. You smiled up at her, what a way to start the day.

 

Once you and Ishara got clothed properly, Ishara noticed how knotted and tangled your hair was. She demanded you allow her to detangle it. “The people of my domain take great pride in their hair. You may not be elf by blood, but while you are under my care, I shall see to it that your hair is a reflection of your soul.”

      “My soul, huh?” Ishara nods, taking her brush and starting from the bottom, going up.

“If I cause any pain to you, please speak up.” Ishara smiled, continuing. Other than the occasional tug, it didn’t hurt at all. Hell, Ishara was so good at this she could have been a hair dresser in your world.

 

Once Ishara finished combing through the knots, she braided your hair into a beautiful braid, reminiscent of what was called a fishtail braid in your world. You gasped once you saw it in a mirror. “It’s so pretty!” Ishara smiled, then plucked some of the flowers that were growing on her windowsill, putting them in your hair. You smiled. “Close enough to a flower crown, I suppose.” Ishara chuckled.

“I could see about making one for you if that is what you desire, my lady.” You looked back at Ishara, then smiled.

      “Nah, I was just kidding.” You stretched. “We should go eat.” You suggested, grinning. Ishara nodded.

“Soon, though I must write Lord Reiner from the Human Domain and alert him of the generals arrival here… And my son Iseul, whom I will be requesting the presence of, in case of an all out war.” Ishara smiled. “I shall also mention you. They likely already heard, but he would be better to hear more about it from me, so he hear truths rather than a rumor.” You nodded at that.

      “Okay, I’ll wait for you then.” You sat back down on Ishara’s bed. Ishara smiled and sat at her desk, pulling out a blank scroll.

“I shall try to make haste, my lady.”

 

You waited patiently on her bed, and she was done quickly. “Alright.” Ishara said, opening her window, and whistling, then extending her arm. A bird swooped down, landing on Ishara’s arm. “My lady, would you be so kind as to grab some thread and tie this to the leg of this bird?” You nodded, getting up. “Thread is in my desk.” You got it, then did as she asked. Ishara pet the bird, then spoke in her native tongue, before releasing it. “Now, let us go to the dining hall.”

 

Once again, you ate your meal together, but this time, Ishara’s child Ihmon joined you. You’d seen them a few times, but you’d never actually talked to them. “Ah, hello lady.” Ihmon smiled widely. “I do not believe we have formally met. My name is Ihmon, and yours?”

      “Ah, I’m-” you introduced yourself, causing Ihmon to smile.

“Ah, so you are the one I have been hearing so much about!” Ishara smiled, seeming pleased at you and Ihmon’s interaction.

      "Ihmon is a dragon master.” Ishara added.

“Ah yes, that is why you do not see me so often. I have been so busy with my research lately, I have not gotten a chance to speak with you. My apologies.” Ihmon was extremely polite, and didn’t even mention your appearance. You assumed Ishara had talked to them and vouched for you, and you internally thanked her for that. You were so done with being accused of crimes you didn’t commit. “So Lady, what do you do?” Ihmon asked, smiling widely.

     “Huh? Oh,” Ihmon had pulled you from your thoughts. “Well, in my world, I worked in an office, which is where a lot of people are put into a big room with like, little rooms in it.” You tried your best to explain what working in an office was like, ending with “Basically, no one wants to be there.” Ishara chuckled, and Ihmon frowned.

“Sounds fascinating, but sounds as if not much to keep you occupied…”

      “Oh yeah, EVERYONE was bored.” You chuckled.

 

After breakfast, Ishara had some work to be done, she had to alert all the soldiers to prepare in case the generals decide to wage war or try to do something else. You just followed Ishara for a few hours, she even skipped lunch, buying you some sweets as an apology. You two just barely made it to dinner, and after that, you two had to go straight to bed.

 

Honestly, the next day wasn’t much different. Or at least, the beginning of it wasn’t.


	10. Chapter 10

Ishara still had work to be done, and preparations to be made. Alerting all the townsfolk to protect themselves in case of any issues. She clearly took this seriously, which you admired.

She had to check the stocks, making sure all the armor was stalked, along with weapons and food. She went into every individual shop even, explaining the situation and asking for inventory. “Yes your highness, we are up to stock, and are ready to lock down in case of emergency.”

      “Good, thank you.” You two repeated this shop to shop, speaking to almost everyone in town. Once you got to the outskirts though, you noticed one of the generals watching you and Ishara. You grabbed onto her hand. She looked back at you, and you pointed in the direction. Ishara scowled. “Lennox Arnold,” Ishara said to you quietly. “A cultist.” Ishara led you away. You shuddered at the creepy smile he shot you as you walked.

“Why is he so… Creepy?”

     “It may be a fear tactic, but he may have just been born with the face of a mad man.” Ishara seemed to only be half joking.

 

While you were on Ishara’s rounds, you ran into Soliare, much to your excitement. “Ah, Lady.” Soliare sped up, walking over to you. “And your highness,” Soliare bowed to Ishara respectfully, then looked up. “Is it true? The generals are truly here?”

     “I am afraid so.” Ishara said with a frown. Soliare shook her head.

“Your highness, have you sent word to the other domains, or the Capital?”

     “I sent a letter to Lord Reiner yesterday, but not the other domains or capital.” Ishara smiled. “But, I did not see a full army with them, so I am sure they will not be of much threat.” Ishara said reassuringly. While Soliare looked skeptical, she just nodded.

“I trust in your judgement. But Lady,” Soliare put a hand on your shoulder. “Stay safe.” Then, Soliare walked slower, turning down a different road.

 

Hours passed, and it was getting dark. “Uhm, not to rush you, but will we be going in soon? Dinner starts around now, I think…” Ishara nodded.

     “There is just one last thing we must do today.” Ishara led you into what appeared to be an armory, and smiled. The keeper looked up at Ishara, then bowed respectfully.

“Your highness, what brings you to my fine establishment?”

     "I would like to get her fitted for a suit of armor.” Ishara gestured to you.

“But of course!” The shopkeeper got what appeared to be measuring tape, putting it around your shoulders, bust, waist, hips, and then proceeded to find a suit that’d fit you. “I made this very recently, it’s very sturdy and should protect against most attacks.”

     “Very good.” Ishara smiled. “My lady, be sat, I shall help you put this on.” Ishara’s smile was soft, and you nodded, seating yourself. Ishara slipped the armor on, fastening the buckles. She was delicate, being careful not to pinch your skin on any of the separate pieces.

 

Once you were fully suited, you stood, walking around the bit. The armor was heavy, but you were able to move okay. “I may not be able to run in this, but at least I can move.” Ishara chuckled at that.

     "It may take you time to get used to it, my lady. But, you look like a knight.” Ishara walked up to you, putting her hands on your shoulders. “And this shall keep you safe from most physical harm, and that is what matters most.” You blushed at how close Ishara was, but nodded. Ishara turned to the shopkeeper. “We shall take this.” She then took out a large stack of coins, putting them into the keeper’s hands, then helped you out of the armor. “Now, let us go to dinner.”

 

After dinner, you made your way to Ishara’s room. “Ah, what a day.” You kicked off your shoes, putting them neatly by the door again, then sat on the bed. Your feet were killing you from walking all day. Ishara stood though, looking out the window. You figured she just had a lot on her mind, but you felt you should offer support, and an ear for her. “Are you okay?” You stood again, ignoring the stabbing pains in your feet, and walked to Ishara’s side, smiling up at her. Ishara sighed out her nose, and turned to you.

     “Yes my lady, just somewhat concerned for tomorrow, I suppose.” Ishara smiled softly, trying to be reassuring, though you weren’t sure if it was to you or herself. You smiled back.

“We should rest now, okay?” Ishara paused, took a breath, then shook her head.

     “I would like to… Do something first.”

“Oh? What is it?” Ishara glanced away, then back at you.

     “I never told you about that last part of my vision…”


	11. Chapter 11

“Your vision?” You asked, and Ishara nodded.

     “I told you the first half, but… It was not the right time to tell you the rest” You saw Ishara’s hesitation.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, it’s okay.” Ishara shook her head immediately.

     “No, I.. I want to… Plus, you deserve to know.” Ishara then without much warning, put her hands on your shoulders and pulled you closer. “I saw… Us.” Ishara sighed out her nose. “We had a relationship, more than just a friendship.” You blushed softly at this, finally figuring out that Ishara may have had feelings for you. “How did you feel about that when you saw it?” You asked, and Ishara shut her eyes, leaning in closer, your noses almost touching. Ishara took a breath out her nose, then slowly opened her eyes, and they met yours.

 

 

“I was… Happy.” Ishara said in a soft voice. “...But…” She continued. “I do not believe I am ready to be in that type of relationship just yet. There are so many things to consider with a relationship like ours… And I… I have only breifly been in that kind of relationship. I was married, but that was more out of obligation. While I did care for him, I never truly… Loved him, like that, I suppose.” You lifted a hand to Ishara’s face, touching it gently. Ishara smiled. “While I did not truly love him in that way, I would never take back my marriage… I have no regrets. I bared my lovely children, who I love dearly, and I would not trade them for the world…” Ishara sighed. “But, I have been alone for so long, and my marriage was brief as it was… I do not know how to be in that kind of relationship… I am sorry.” You smiled at Ishara reassuringly.

     “Take all the time you need to, I’ll be here when you’re ready.” You gently stroked your thumb against your cheek. “Until then, we can just support each other like we have been, right?”

“Yes… That sounds nice.” Ishara had a soft smile, but a somewhat pained look was there as well. You wanted to be with her, but you wanted her to be happy with you. You took Ishara’s hands off your shoulders, holding them gently.

     “We should get to sleep, you know?” You smiled at her gently. Ishara nodded.

“Yes, that is a good idea.

 

You and Ishara got into your sleep-wear, and laid beside each other. You didn’t sleep just yet though. “May I hold your hand?” You asked in a gentle voice.

     “Mm, you may.” You gently put your hand on top of hers, then shut your eyes. “...No matter what happens tomorrow,” Ishara spoke softly. “I shall protect you. I promise.” You made a noise of acknowledgement, but you two didn’t share any more words after that. It was a comfortable silence, other than the sounds of you and her steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Ishara and you got suited up the next morning, and sat in the throne room, awaiting the Generals. They had returned to the castle once more, and entered the throne room. “Ishara.” General Vestergaard spoke. “Have you made your decision?”

     “Yes.” Ishara said, in a hard voice. “It stays the same. I would never surrender her to you.” You stood beside Ishara’s throne, giving your best scowl. The general sighed.

“Then you leave us with no choice. Generals!” It appeared there was a plan they already made before, because all of them moved into distinct positions. Lennox and one of the other male generals went to take out the guards, whilst Vestergaard and the woman general went to take on Ishara directly. You were too focused on the two generals and Ishara, you weren’t paying attention to the elf general, who was slowly making his way up behind you.

 

Ishara raised her hands, summoning up huge roots and vines, controlling them. They went straight for Vestergaard, wrapping around him like a snake wrapping around its prey. “Gah-- Helena!” The woman general-- Helena, cursed under her breath, lighting a fire around the base of the thick vine holding up Vestergaard, going through it and toppling it over. The vine died, and Vestergaard fell, letting out an amusing ‘oof’ as he hit the ground.

 

While Ishara was so focused on keeping Helena at bay, and you were so distracted watching her, that gave the elf general the opportunity to come up behind you. He put a hand firmly over your mouth, causing your shriek to be muffled. The general began laughing, causing Ishara to look over in horror. “Queen Ishara.” The elven general addressed her. “It has been so long since I have been in your presence.” He smirked, and you heard footsteps coming from behind you, and growling as well. Wait, those weren’t human footsteps, those were… “Now, cease your magic, or I allow my hounds to devour your girl.” Ishara looked at you, furrowing her eyebrows, then the vines and roots dropped. “Good. Thank you for your cooperation. Now, Helena,”

     “One step ahead of you.” Helena smirked, saying a spell under her breath, as what appeared to be a portal appeared under your feet. Ishara let out a yell, the roots she once controlled springing to life again, trying to chase you down the portal. You heard Ishara shout your name, and a curse, and you hit some type of ground with a thud, going unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed top be this short, apologies!


	13. Beginning of S2

You awoke in an elegant room. “Ugh, what…” You sat up, then remembered what had happened. “I-Ishara?!” You lept out of bed, then heard a voice.

 

“No use, your queen is not here for you.” You paused, then turned, seeing a man with short white hair, and a disturbing smile.

     “Wh… Who are you?”

“I am Alain Ritcher.” The man spoke, but every word made you more uncomfortable.

     “H… How long have I been asleep? Why were you watching me? Where-”

“Calm yourself.” Alain said, getting a more serious expression. “You have been asleep for three days.”

     “Three days?!” You shouted, paused, then turned, marching to the window, with every idea to jump, but then you saw just how high off the ground you were, you surely wouldn’t make it.

“It is no use, you are stuck here.” Alain seemed to appear behind you, touching your shoulders. “My queen.”

 

You recoiled, slapping him away. “Don’t call me that.” Alain just laughed.

     “Soon enough, you shall be.” Alain then left the room.

 

Your back hit the wall, and you slid down, sitting. You put your head in your knees, thinking of how you could get out. Window isn’t an option… Maybe you could sneak out? But you don’t know your way around the castle…

After sitting for what was probably a half hour, someone came in. “Lunch time, my queen.” You looked up, seeing Helena in the doorway. You knew you couldn’t do anything but abide by their rules, until Ishara came to get you. You knew she would. So, you stood, making your way out of the room, but paused as you stood beside Helena.

     “Don’t call me that.” Then continued on.

 

The lunch was much more bland than anything you had in Ishara’s castle. This castle itself was more bland, and not to mention it was freezing cold. Over lunch, you head started to hurt, but you ignored it.

“Have you found a way to get the soul to the vessel?” Vestergaard said, before taking another bite of his food.

     “Not a secure way yet, but with a tweak of this ritual spell, I may be able to…” Helena spoke, a book open at the table. You tried to ignore them, and your headache was getting worse, so that wasn’t too hard.

 

You continued to pick at your food, until you heard something. “I will prosper.” You looked around, but everyone was still talking. “I will rise.” That voice again… What is it? Why can’t anyone else hear it?

“I cannot be defeated.” You shut your eyes, focusing on the voice. You think you know who it is.

     ‘ _Get out of my head you stupid bitch._ ’ You spoke internally, hearing a cackling laugh.

“You think petty insults will make me go away, child?”

     ‘ _No, but Ishara will…_ ’ “

You think your queen can do anything to stop me? Fool!” The voice got louder, and you put your head in your hands.

     “My queen?” Alain said from across the table.

“I will return… You are just a vessel.” There was a pounding in your ears. “I will rise,” the pounding got louder. “I will RULE.”

     “FUCK OFF!” You stood, pounding your hands on the table. But, the table began to shake. An earthquake…?

 

No, that was marching.

 

Vestergaard cursed under his breath. “They have arrived… Helena, take her back to her room, do not let them take her, what ever you do!” Helena nodded, picking you up, and teleporting you back to your room. Helena sat you on the bed, then snapped, causing the door to lock.

 

It didn’t take long, until that door would be battered down.

 

A man with red hair and amber eyes stormed in. He was tall and held a crossbow in his hands, aiming it at Helena. “Surrender the girl over to us!” Helena cursed under her breath, and stood in front of you, lifting her hands, and summoning ice from them. Directing shards of it at the man, a wall of fire appeared between them, and a small wizard wearing pink walked in, holding a staff.

    “You are outnumbered, Klein!” She shouted, raising her staff.

 

And then, Ishara walked in between them. She looked furious. Her face was hard and angry, as she strode in, walking towards Helena. The wall of fire opened, allowing Ishara to walk through it, no problem. Seeing Ishara made you feel confident, and you got an idea. When you saw your chance, you rammed yourself into Helena’s back, ducking under her arm while she was disoriented, and ran to Ishara. Ishara used one arm to wrap around you, putting her hand on your head, then raised the other.

 

 

Helena scowled, trying to think fast. She chanted, calling a spell, then what almost looked to be black lightning was cast straight into your forehead. You fell back, but Ishara supported your weight. “Are you alright?!” Ishara asked, glancing from you to Helena. You let out a grunt. You were fine, but your head was killing you. “Let us make haste.” Ishara said, glancing behind her. With a wave of Ishara’s hands, there was a crash, and roots and vines destroyed the wall closest to Helena, the vines encasing her. Quickly, Ishara lifted you in a bridal carry, and ushered you out of the room. You ended up passing out in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up with a hand delicately stroking your forehead. “Nngh…” You tried to sit up.

     “Do not.” Ishara’s voice was soft, and at it, you did what she asked. As you started to come back to your senses, you saw the man from earlier. He had a hand above your forehead, and a gold glow poured from it.

“What’s that..?” You asked.

     “Healing magic. You took a blow to the head from Helena’s magic.”

“Yes… I remember…” You glanced at Ishara, who had concern written all over her face. “Thank you… For coming for me.” You muttered. “All of you…” You added. A lot of voices made sounds of acknowledgement, and you realized you were surrounded. The small wizard was there, using her own magic, which you didn’t notice, a knight, a man with a red and blue eye, and and elf, who looked a lot like Ishara. You groaned slightly. “So how did everything go after I passed out?” You asked, and the male elf spoke up.

     “My mother carried your limp body out of the castle while summoning animals and controlling much plant life, all to protect you.”

“Iseul...” Ishara said, sighing.

     “Ah… So this is Iseul… You mentioned him once, I think…” You said, then coughed, and white hot pain seared through your skull.

“Shh, do not speak.” Ishara said softly. “You are still weak.”

 

After a few hours of forced bed-rest and Ishara checking you for injuries, everyone left you and Ishara alone for some privacy, and you explained what happened at the castle. “I am honestly glad you were not awake, they could have tormented you…” Ishara said, seeming relieved, but still concerned. “But you started hearing a voice, and got headaches?” You nodded, and Ishara shook her head. “The Witch Queen’s spirit may live on inside that castle… You did not get them before going there, did you?” You shook your head.

     “No, not at all…” Ishara leaned back slightly.

“I shall speak with Altea about this… She may know more than even I, and she may be able to find out what that spell Helena cast on you was.”

     “Was that the girl with pink hair from earlier?” Ishara nodded.

“A very young, but talented wizard.” Ishara smiled. “And the one who was healing you was Lord Wolfson.” You gawked at that.

     “The one you wrote to?”

“Yes. I wrote him once more after they took you, telling him to prepare for battle, so we could storm the castle as soon as I got to this domain.” You nodded.

     “...What happened after I was teleported?” Ishara frowned, sighing.

“The generals retreated, and I immediately prepared to come find you…” Ishara said, and you smiled.

     “You did promise you’d protect me.”

“Yes, I did…” Ishara smiled softly, before gently pulling you closer to her, wrapping an arm around you gently. “... I was afraid.” Ishara said quietly. You hugged Ishara tightly, then rested your head in her neck.

     “I was too…”

 

At that, there was a brief knock at the door, and then it opened. “Mother, how is-” Iseul walked in, then stared at you and Ishara. He blinked, but then smirked. “Well, now I know why you were so set on immediately going after her.”

     “Iseul, not now.” Ishara said, frowning. Iseul just chuckled and shrugged.

“I was sent to check on you two. What should I tell everyone?”

     “Tell them that we are fine…” Ishara then looked at you. “You are fine, correct?” You smiled and nodded. Iseul then made his way out, smirking all the while. Ishara shook her head. “That son of mine, I swear…” You start laughing, leaning back.

“Hey…” You noticed something. “Where’s your crown?” You asked, and Ishara glanced up.

     “Ah, it broke during the fray at the Witch Queen’s castle.” Ishara chuckled. “I can always get another one.”

“You can just get another crown?”

     “... Yes?”

“I thought it had to be like a specific crown, that it had something about it that made it special.” You frowned.

    “I suppose that’s how it is in some places, but not in my domain. We tend to not put too much value on physical items, it is more or less a formality that I even wear one at all.” Ishara smiled.

“I can see why you’d feel that way. What with being so in tune with nature and all.” You said, and Ishara nodded.

 

Soon after this, Soliare came in holding two trays of food. “Your highness,” Soliare bowed. “And Lady-” she smiled at you. Bringing the trays over, she set one in your lap, and one in Ishara’s hands. “I am so glad to see you two well.” Soliare was brimming with her usual positive energy. “I gave you both an extra portion, I figured you would both need it.”

     “Thank you.” Ishara said, and you nodded. Soliare was curtsied, then made her way out.

 

Examining what was on your plate, it appeared to be hot stew, a baked potato, and bread. You immediately dug in, realizing how ravenous you were. Ishara chuckled, making you direct your gaze to her. “Oh no, do not let me stop your mastication.” Ishara’s smile was bright and humored. “You just eat like a hungry wolf.”

     “Is that why in my world when someone eats fast they call it ‘Wolfing it down’?”

“Possibly!” Ishara’s laughter bubbled through out the room, and it was infectious. You shared a hearty laugh with Ishara for the first time since you’d been reunited, and man, if felt good.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few days of mainly bedrest, Ishara was finally okay with you getting up and walking around, but only if she was with you. Whilst in bed you didn’t have a lot of time to talk to the retainers or Reiner, beings you were sleeping and they were figuring out what to do about the generals and possibility of the Witch Queen resurfacing, but finally you were able to have a proper lunch with all of them.

 

“So lady, you come from a different world?” Altea inquired, and you nodded.

     “Yep, one without magic, but advanced technology.” Altea gasped.

“No magic!?”

     “Dearest Altea could not survive without the ability to set those she dislikes on fire at will.” Isuel teased, and Altea glared at him, pouting.

“I could too survive! Though, it is a plus to be able to make people spontaneously combust…”

 

Everyone was talking except the man with a red and blue eye, but since he wasn’t scowling, you figured he was just quiet. “Ah, uhm, I actually didn’t get your name.” You said, looking directly at the man. He fixed his strong gaze on you.

     “... Saerys.” He gave you a small smile, but then resumed being silent. You smiled, content at just knowing his name for now.

“Do not mind him lady, he’s always quiet.” Iseul said.

     “Now son, there is nothing wrong with that. Now, eat your peas.” Iseul pouted slightly, but did as his mother asked of him. Ishara then glanced at you. “Eat as well, my lady, you need to gather your strength.” You nodded, also obeying, even though you didn’t _really_ have to.

 

After lunch, Reiner wanted to personally give you a tour of the castle. Even with your protests that he didn’t have to, he insisted, so you decided to just go along with it. All the retainers decided to follow, asking you and Ishara questions as you went along. Iseul walked close to you on your left, and Ishara was on your right. “So, how has my mother been treating you?” Iseul asked. You chuckled.

     “Very well, actually. She didn’t trust me at first, but I think I’ve grown on her.” Iseul gave you a slightly puzzled look.

“You are not growing on her…”

     “It’s not literal, it’s an expression. Meaning, she’s starting to like me.”

“Ah,” Iseul smiled, then smirked, elbowing you gently. “I could have told you that.”

     “Iseul…” Ishara said, dragging his name out slightly, then sighing.

“I get the feeling you’re the rebellious child?” You said to Iseul, who looked surprised at your comment, then acted offended.

     “Lady! You wound me so, I have never been rebellious a day in my life!” Ishara chuckled.

“Good jest, son.” You giggled, happy to be able to joke around with Ishara and her son.

 

During the tour, Iseul would continue to make jabs at you, and jokes about you and Ishara’s relationship, which slowly clued everyone else in that there was something else going on, much to Ishara’s dismay. No one out right said anything, but you could tell they were all thinking it by the way they spoke to you two. “So Ishara, Milady, how long have you two known each other?” The knight, who you learned the name of during lunch, August, asked.

     “Around a month or so.” Ishara answered.

“I see…” August spoke, but then Saerys added

     “Your relationship has seemed to progress rather hastily.” You and Ishara shared glances, but you allowed her the choice to address the topic or not.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that, though I have seen some with relationships that would have already fallen within the same time span.” Ishara smirked and threw a glance Iseul’s way, causing him to become uncharacteristically quiet. You held back a chuckle, but it was clear everyone else was as well, so you didn’t feel bad.

 

After the tour was over, Ishara and Reiner made their way over to Reiner’s study, to discuss matters. Iseul pulled you aside. “My lady, as much as I jest, I do not know the true inner workings of you and my mother’s relationship.” Iseul met your eyes. “I have no reason to trust or distrust you, but allow me to say, if you harm my mother in any way, you will feel a wrath.” You felt slightly uneasy. You knew you’d never hurt Ishara, but having someone threaten you like this was still terrifying.

     “I care about Ishara a lot, Iseul.” You smile. “I have absolutely no intent on hurting her in any way.” Iseul smiled softly at that.

“I surely hope not lady… And my mother seems happy in your presence. Treat her well and we shall have no issue.” You nodded. “Very good. Now,” Iseul’s more serious expression turned into a wide smile. “I shall be off to the training court, would you care to join me?” Iseul offered.

     “Hmm… Ishara will be gone for a while, so… Why not?”

“I believe you already gave all reason to attend, my lady…”

     “It’s an expression from my world.”

“Your world must be a strange place…” You chuckled, then followed Iseul to a training court.


	16. Chapter 16

Once at the training court, you watched as Iseul trained. He was a good shot too, he hit the bull’s eye almost every time, even on the moving targets. It was quite impressive, or at least you thought it was. August arrived a little later, holding up his sword and taking a few swings on the practice dummy. “Would you like to learn as well?” You practically jumped out of your own skin, whirled around, and saw Saerys. “Ah, my apologies.” He got a look of embarrassment. “I did not mean to frighten you.” Once your heart calmed, you shook your head.

     “No no, it’s alright. And yes, I’d like to learn to defend myself.” You answered. Saerys smiled softly.

“I may not be well off with a weapon, but I can show you how to use your fists.”

 

Saerys spent the next few hours helping you with your posture, stance, how to properly direct your weight, things like that. By the end, you felt a lot more confident in your ability to fight. “Alright, again.” Saerys said, volunteering to be your punching bag. You’d been throwing punches into his arm for a while now, so he could gage how strong you were and what needs improvement. “Now, try punching with your whole body, ah, no don’t put your thumb there, you may break it-” Saerys moved your thumb out of your other finger’s grip.

     “Having fun?” There’s that familiar voice!

 

Ishara and Reiner strode out, both smiling. Ishara focused on you. “Is Saerys teaching you how to defend yourself?”

     “Yeah!” You said excitedly. Ishara beamed.

“I am very glad! I hoped to teach you myself, though most of my ability relies on my magic, so I am glad someone as qualified as Saerys has taught you a few things. Maybe August would be willing to train you with a sword next.” Ishara, being the somewhat sly woman she is, threw that out there. August snapped to attention at his name.

     “I would be happy to train her, your highness.”

“Very good.” Ishara said, smiling.

 

The next few days were spent in the training court with August, him teaching you the basics of sword fighting. Stances, how to balance weight, all that. You’d be sore after every session, but seeing Ishara afterwards gave you something to look forward to. Every night Ishara would brush and braid your hair as you told her stories of your world. It was a good system, and you just loved spending time with Ishara, though what you two were weighed on your mind. You never said anything, but it’s not like you stopped thinking about it. You wanted to give her time, but you were eager to know if she wanted a full fledged relationship.

 

You were walking to the training court again just within your own thoughts, when you felt someone tug on your shirt. You spun around to see Iseul. “August cannot train you today.” Iseul said, with Ishara in tow. “He is busy with his soldiers. So…” Iseul held up a basket. “Picnic?” He said, smiling. You glanced at Ishara, who had the usual bright smile on her face.

     “Oh, sure! I wish he would have told me though.” You chuckled.

“It was on short notice, he sent me to let you know.”

 

Iseul led you and Ishara to a river, with a big tree beside it. It cast a large shade, and Iseul laid the blanket down, and put the basket in the middle, sitting down. Ishara sat as well, in a very modest position. You just sat with your legs crossed, you were wearing pants so it was fine.

 

Iseul pulled out a wrapped cloth, and once he unwrapped it there was a large loaf of bread inside. Laying that down, he pulled out three water canisters, some fruit also wrapped in cloth, a block of cheese, and some tomatoes and lettuce. There was also a knife in the basket, and Iseul promptly began slicing the bread. “Iseul, do you also abstain from eating meat?” You asked, and Iseul gave a nod. After being given two slices of the bread, you started putting together your sandwich, and took a bite. After swallowing, you looked at the river.

     “In my world, it’s hard to find things like this. Untouched nature, I mean.” You sighed. “It’s a luxury to go somewhere untouched by man.” You added. Ishara and Iseul frowned slightly.

“For as wondrous as your world sounds, my lady, I cannot imagine living there, without untouched nature close by.” Ishara said, and you nodded.

     “I got so used to it, since that’s all I ever knew, but being here, is like… An ACTUAL breath of fresh air!” You said, chuckling.

“Do you plan to go back if you get the chance?” Iseul asked, and Ishara glanced away, but was still clearly interested in what you were going to say.

     “I…” You mulled it over. It’s not like you never thought about that before, but if you got the chance… Would you go home? “I… I don’t know honestly. I mean, Sophie is in my world, and my family, not that I’m close with them…” You took a moment. “I think… I’d stay here, but hope there were ways to go back and visit my world. I’ve found… Important things here that I couldn’t bring to my world permanently.” Ishara smiled a little at that, but didn’t say anything, just taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Good choice, millady.” Iseul said, smiling. “I am confident there is a way for you to go back and visit your family, if you got here, you can go back, I would wager.”

The rest of the picnic went smoothly, but you noticed Ishara was pretty quiet for the rest of it.

 

Once you got back to the castle, it was about time to sleep. After getting washed up and in your pajamas, you laid down beside Ishara, though facing away from her.

 

“Okay.” You heard Ishara whisper from behind you. You turned to face her, and she was just peacefully laying in the bed, her eyes closed. You thought maybe you were hearing things, but her eyes fluttered open. Staring into your eyes, Ishara spoke again. “Okay. I’m ready.”


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m ready.”

 

You stared at Ishara blankly, taking in what she just said. Ready? Ready to try dating, or…? “I am ready to… Be with you… Like that.” Ishara blushed slightly. You stared at her for a few more seconds, letting what she said sink in.

     “Wow, really? I-If you still need more time, don’t rush for my sake-” Ishara smiled softly, but shook her head.

“No, I am ready. I know what I want, and after what you said today, that you would be willing to stay in this world… I know that It is okay to be with you. So, if you still would like to..”

     “Yes!” You cut Ishara off. “Of course I want to!” Ishara smiled at that.

“So, does that mean we are... ‘Dating’ now?” Ishara asks.

     “Yeah, I think so.” You said, giggling. You and Ishara just kinda looked at each other for a little bit.

“... Does this also mean I may kiss you now?” Ishara asked. It sounded almost shy, which was new for Ishara.

     “Of course, you don’t have to ask.” You smiled warmly at Ishara.

 

 

Slowly pulling you into her embrace, Ishara held you. She put a hand on a side of your face, before tilting in to kiss you, her eyes only shutting when your lips made contact. Returning the embrace, you wrapped your arms around Ishara, stroking your hands on the top of her back gently. Ishara didn’t pull away fully, just slightly pulling back to take a slight breath, then leaned back in again, changing the angle slightly. It was tender and slow, and exactly what you’d expect from Ishara.

 

Once Ishara finally pulled away, she looked at you with a warm, happy expression. Ishara stroked her thumb against your cheek, her eyes slowly blinking ever so often. She seemed to just be admiring your features, as you did hers. It was silent, but a warm silence, not one you’d want to break.

 

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but when you woke up, you had long white hair pretty close to your face, and looking down, you saw Ishara was snuggled into your side, with a hand on your stomach. She seemed to still be asleep, and she looked so peaceful, you couldn’t move and wake her up. You smiled to yourself and shut your eyes, gently putting a hand on her head and stroked her hair.

 

Ishara woke up a bit later, and was even more cheerful than usual. She seemed to be a morning person, which you weren’t that surprised by, all things considered. She pulled on her long, ‘simple’ gown, fixing her hair a bit. “My lady, what do you have planned for today?” Ishara asked, a soft smile on her face.

     “Well, training with August if he’s not too busy, but other than that, I’m free.”

“Good good, maybe we could spend some time together!” Ishara’s smile was bright. She looked incredibly happy, and her smile was infectious. With a grin, you got up, straightening up your tunic, then walked to Ishara and kissed her cheek gently.

     “I have to go find August, but after that, we can definitely hang out.” Ishara looked confused.

“Is that a saying from your world?”

     “Yeah, it means like, spending time together.”

“Ah,” Ishara nodded. “Then we shall… ‘Hang out’ later, I am looking forward to it.” Hearing Ishara trying to talk like someone from your world may be hilarious, but it’s also sweet. After a long hug, you made your way down to the training court.

 

“Good mornin’ August.” You said, walking into the training court and finding were you were storing your armor for the time being-- in a small shed like structure-- and brought it to a bench to slip it on. You were getting pretty good at it.

     “Good morning. My apologies for not being here yesterday.”

“No worries, you were doing something important, so I understand.” Once you were suited up you stood, and August gave you your sword.

 

It wasn’t more than an hour into the training when you started feeling an odd tingling sensation in the back of your head. You figured it was okay, and kept going, but it was only getting worse. When there was a sharp pain in your temple, you asked August for a break. “Jeez…” You said, sitting yourself on the bench, putting your elbows on your knees and head in your hands. “I must be dehydrated or something, this is really taking it out of me…” You sigh and find your water canister, and drink from it. After a few minutes, the pain went away, and you continued.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t that simple to get rid of. Suddenly, a sharp, throbbing pain enveloped your entire skull, so painful your face hurt. “Ngh!” When the pain hit you couldn’t block properly, so August knocked you over with the sheer force behind his sword swing.

     “Lady!?” August immediately knelt at your side, attempting to figure out what was wrong. You couldn’t form words to tell him, you just cradled your head in your hands and hoped the pain subsided. August propped you up, put an arm behind your back and the other under your knees, picking you up. “Do not worry, I shall bring you to Lord Reiner and Queen Ishara!” You just tried to nod in response, choking back sobs of pain.

 

August ran you into the castle, and straight to Reiner’s study. He fumbled a bit with the knob, not putting you down to open it, but once he did, he entered the study. “Lord Reiner, Queen Ishara, something is wrong with her!”


	18. Chapter 18

“Something is wrong with her!” August said in a slight panic. “She collapsed whilst training-” You felt two more arms around you, and when you opened your eyes enough, you saw Ishara.

     “Thank you, Sir August.” Ishara said, as she sat you down on the floor, leaning your back against the wall. “Reiner, would you please go fetch Altea, in case this is magic related? I shall be in my guest room once I remove her armor.” You didn’t hear Reiner reply, but you heard hurried footsteps and the door close.

 

You felt pieces of your armor being taken off, and it almost felt the pain was subsiding, but you didn’t move, you weren’t gonna ask it to come back. After a good five minutes, your armor was all off, and you again feld two arms wrap around you, first in a hug, then picking you up and cradling your body, carrying you bridal-style out of the room, and to your guest room.

 

Ishara laid you on the bed, and began examining your face and head for any wounds. “No, nothing…” Ishara then put a hand on your forehead, and you felt a slight warmth from it. The door opened, and you heard a few people walk in.

     “What has happened?” Altea’s voice spoke, as you felt another, much smaller hand against your temple.

“She collapsed during training.” Oh, and there’s August.

     “Allow me to try my healing magic.” And Reiner.

 

You felt Ishara move her hand, and a much larger hand replace it. The glowing warmth surged through your head, and it relieved quite a lot of the pain, and fast. A wave of relief went through you, finally being able to relax your muscles that you didn’t realize your were tensing. Altea was chanting under her breath too, and you felt what was probably Ishara’s hand holding yours.

 

You slowly opened your eyes, trying to focus on Ishara. “My lady, are you alright?” Ishara whispered, worry coating her voice.

     “Mm… I think so.” You managed. You shut your eyes again, trying to relax.

 

“ _Fools…_ ” Oh no… That voice again. “ _You can never be rid of me…_ ” Then that horrifying laugh. Yep. It was her, unmistakable.

     “I hear her…” You said quietly.

“Who?” Ishara asked, stroking her thumb against your fingers.

     “The… Witch Queen.”

 

The room went silent for a moment, but then Ishara spoke. “You are sure it is her, my lady?”

     “Yes… Very sure.” You sucked in a breath through your teeth, a sharp pain going through your head again. “I think… She wants out… I think… I think she’s stuck… In my head.” You were struggling to talk, and Ishara could tell.

     “Thank you for telling us, but no more speaking… Rest.” She didn’t have to tell you twice. Shutting your eyes, you tried to focus on anything but what the Witch Queen was saying. _“_

 _"You and your little ‘queen’ shall perish to my wrath… Better enjoy your time together whilst you have it…”_ You let out a low growl of frustration, then opened your eyes, glancing at Ishara. You just focused on her, anything about her. Her hair, her concerned face, the way her forehead wrinkled when she raised her eyebrows enough, anything. After long, the exhaustion overcame you, and you did fall asleep.

 

Your dream wasn’t exactly pleasant. Was it really even a dream if you were actually talking to someone?

You were face to face with the Witch Queen. You saw her features, and understood why so many feared you were her. “God, what a horrible person to have the same face as me.” You said, frowning. The Witch Queen scoffed.

     “It is bad to share a face with a powerful leader?”

“It’s bad to share a face with a cold blooded killer!” You tried to get closer to her, but you couldn’t move. The Witch Queen laughed. She moved, circling around you, touching your shoulders gently, almost seductively…

     “Poor little naive girl… You truly think that your queen can save you?” The Witch Queen stopped in front of you, putting a hand under your chin, and pulling your face close to hers. “I shall destroy her.” You growled, trying to back away.

“You’ll never be able to, she’s stronger than you’ll ever be.” You bit out, and the Witch Queen just laughed.

     “She may have helped defeat me once, but this time, this time, she won’t be so lucky.” The Witch spoke with a certainty in her voice that made you uncomfortable, but you had no doubt that she was wrong.

“I’d like to see you try.” You barked out the first response you could think of.

     “Oh, I shall try, and succeed!” The Witch spoke, putting her face close to yours. “And when I succeed, you shall watch as your queen suffers.”

 

Your eyes shot open. “-back to my domain.” Ishara spoke. Iseul nodded.

     “That may be wise, maybe we can… Ah, lady.” Iseul looked at you with a soft smile. “You have finally woken.”

“Wha… We’re going back to the Elven domain?” You asked, and Ishara nodded.

     “The farther from the Witch Queen’s castle, the better.” Ishara smiled, brushing her thumb across your forehead. “We shall be leaving at dawn, and Iseul is returning with us.” You looked at Iseul, then smirked.

“Were you a bad boy and Reiner had to send you back home?” Iseul looked surprised.

     “Wha?! N-No!” You started laughing, and so did Ishara. Oh, you were going to be laughing at Iseul’s expense a lot, and you knew it.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning you were getting ready to leave. After a meeting, it was decided Altea was going to accompany you, Iseul and Ishara back to the Elven domain. Soliare came to see you all off, hugging you quickly. “Stay out of trouble, you hear?” Soliare said, concern written on her face.

     “I’ll try.” You said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, before giving Soliare a final hug goodbye.

 

Altea saddled her horse, and Ishara helped you saddle hers. It was a beautiful white horse. “May I pet it?” You asked, and Ishara nodded. You went closer to the horse’s face, gently stroking the horse’s snout gently.

     “Her name is Lily.” Ishara said, gently stroking Lily’s crest.

“Hi Lily.” You said, smiling. Lily snorted softly, nudging into your hand. You looked at Ishara.

     “She says hello to you as well.”

 

Ishara helped you mount Lily, then mounted herself in front of you. You put your hands around Ishara’s waist, causing Ishara to pause, but only for a moment. “Sorry, is this not okay?” You asked, ready to pull back.

     “No no, it is fine, just am not used to this sort of contact.” Ishara reassured you, taking the horse’s reins. Ishara gently pat Lily’s side. Lily began galloping, and Altea and Iseul’s horses did as well.

 

On the road, Iseul and Altea filled Ishara in on all that had been going on in the human domain since her last visit, while Ishara filled them in on what was happening in the Elven domain. Most of it was general happenings and political things you didn’t understand, so you sat that conversation out. “Have you taken the lady and shown her the landmarks in the Elven domain?” Iseul asked.

     “No, I have not really had a chance.” Ishara answered. Iseul tsked.

“Mother, shall I have to take her to see them instead?” Iseul asked, sighing. Ishara furrowed her brows.

     “Absolutely not, I want to be the one to show her.” Ishara said sternly.

“We can make it a date!” You said, smiling.

     "Ah, yes… A date.” The tips of Ishara’s ears turned a nice shade of maroon, and you felt your work of teasing was finished.

“Lady, do you have any landmarks in your world?” Altea asked.

     “Oh hell yeah, though pretty sure everything there would be amazing to you, sightseeing with you guys would be magical for you.” You smiled, but then added “That was an expression, there’s still no actual magic.” Altea sighed.

“A world without magic… Wondrous, but cruel.” Ishara chuckled, covering her lips with her hand.

     “Isn’t being dramatic Iseul’s thing, Altea? Iseul, you better watch out, she’s coming for your brand.” While none of them completely understood what you were saying, they got the general gist of it, and Iseul feigned offense.

“Lady! I cannot believe you would say such an inaccuracy about me! I, Iseul Idries, am not dramatic! I am most certainly not!”

     “Mhm, keep telling yourself that.” You smirked, and Ishara let out a hearty laugh.

“I think she may be correct, my son.” Iseul gasped.

     “Even my own mother betrays me? I cannot believe what it has come to…”

 

While you all were having fun ‘bullying’ Iseul, you all were starting to get hungry. Your group stopped for lunch when the sun was high in the sky. You reached a river and you all figured it was a perfect place to stop. You quickly ate, before taking off your boots and rolling up your pant legs, putting your feet into the water. “That seems like a fine idea, it is very warm out today, and being in the sun for hours does not help.” Altea said, taking off her shoes, also stepping into the water. Iseul followed suit. Ishara watched, and then did something you didn’t exactly expect, she also took off her boots, pulled her dress up to about her knees, then also stepped in. You don’t know why you didn’t expect her to do that, maybe because she’s so elegant, it’s odd to imagine a queen from your world ever getting into a river. Then again, she’s an elf who loves nature.

     “Ah, it’s still so hot!” You said with a slight groan.

“I know what could help.” Iseul smirked, and you knew what he was thinking.

     “Iseul, no-” Too late, he’d already splashed you. You looked down at your now soaking wet shirt, then up at Iseul. You smiled, before standing up.

“Lady, my apologies-” You cut him off by splashing him back.

 

All hell broke loose. You and Iseul were soaked, Altea joined in, and you managed to get knocked completely over at least three times. Iseul tried to move behind you, but you turned and splashed in his direction, but he moved too fast and the water hit Ishara, smack in the face.

     “Oh shit!” You walked over to her. “I’m soooo sorry, that wasn’t meant for you, I-” Ishara put a hand in front of her to silence you.

“Do not...” She said, seeming slightly aggravated. Oh no, you upset her. Before you could feel too bad, she splashed you back.

“Oh, it is on!”

Soon enough, Ishara was also drenched head to toe in water, and all laughing uncontrollably.


	20. Chapter 20

After traveling for a few more hours, the sun was setting and it was time to make camp. Ishara and Iseul pitched the tents, while you and Altea started a fire and began cooking dinner. It was kind of like a stew? But a vegetable stew. Either way, it was pretty good.

 

“Now, I believe it is time we get some rest, we have another long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow.” Ishara said, a soft smile.

     “Yes, that would be wise.” Altea agreed. After exchanging goodnights, you and Ishara made your way to your shared tent. You undressed down to your shirt, and Ishara did as well, down to what was essentially a shorter dress, likely a layer of her usual outfit. You both got into the bedroll, and attempted to get comfy. You ended up facing away from Ishara, so she was facing your back. You felt Ishara wrap an arm around to your front, resting it gently on your torso.

  


 

  


You leaned back into her, humming quietly. You felt Ishara gently kiss the back of your head, holding you tightly. “My lady, how has travel been?” Ishara asked, nuzzling into your hair.

     “It’s been fine so far, I’ve enjoyed getting to know Iseul and Altea better.”

“Mm, my son can be…”

     “A pain in the ass?” Ishara chuckled.

“Yes, that sounds about right.” Laying there in Ishara’s arms was comforting, but you felt her move back a bit. Before you could ask her why, you felt Ishara press a kiss to your shoulder as she got into a more comfortable position. Ishara pressed her forehead against your upper back, gently stroking a hand against your arm. “Goodnight, my lady.”

     “Goodnight Ishara.”

 

The next morning, bright and early, your group packed up camp and continued on the road again. The next day was pretty uneventful, and you ended up dozing off while inhaling Ishara’s hair, but she didn’t seem to mind. By the time you got to the Elven domain, it was night fall. “Welcome back your majesty!” The townspeople were very excited to see their queen return, and all the younger ones waved. Ishara smiled and waved back, greeting her people as well.

     “I am happy to be back, how have you fared in my absence?”

“Very well!”

     “Good!” You smiled at how cheerful Ishara was, and how kind she was to her people, treating them more as friends than subjects. It was heartwarming, to say the least.

 

Once you arrived in the castle, you all decided to call it a night, except Ishara, who had a load of planning to do. You went to her bedroom and undressed down to your shirt, then got comfortable, or as comfortable as you could get without Ishara there. You tossed and turned a bit, but was able to fall asleep after a while, and you woke up to the pleasant sight of Ishara snuggled against your side, so your morning was nice.

 

After some brief cuddling, you and Ishara wandered to the dining hall, where you sat with Iseul, Ihmon, and Altea, discussing what happened since the generals kidnapped you. “-and the Witch Queen is alive?”

     “Yes, it seems that way, or her conscious lives on, at the very least.” Ishara answered Ihmon gravely. They stroke their chin in thought.

“If the Witch Queen’s consciousness lives on within the Lady, then why did she not make herself known sooner?”

     “We believe it had something to do with being near the castle, which is why we brought my lady here.” Ishara answered. You almost choked when Ishara called you _her_ lady, even though she’d said it many times, she never addressed you that way when speaking of you to other people.

“So, shall we begin preparing in case the Witch Queen surfaces again?” Ihmon asked.

     “Yes, I am afraid that is necessary.” Ishara frowned, and you gently placed a hand on her thigh under the table. Ishara flinched for a second, but then eased, putting one of her hands on yours.

 

Once breakfast was over, Ishara appointed Iseul to prepare the soldiers in case of emergency, and to alert them that the Witch Queen may return. Ishara then went back to her room, took out a bunch of scrolls, and began writing. “Who’re you writing to?” You asked, and Ishara paused to answer.

     “I am sending caution to the capital, and to the other domains. We won’t be unprepared this time, we will rid of the Witch Queen before she has the chance to gain as much power as last time.” Ishara then continued writing. You walked behind Ishara, putting your hands against her shoulders slowly, before beginning to massage them. Ishara made a noise of pleasure, but continued writing. You continued, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders.

 

After a while, Ishara finished writing the letters, then set her quill down and leaned back into your touch, breathing a sigh out her nose. You smiled to yourself, seeing Ishara relaxing. “Thank you, my lady.” Ishara said, looking back and up at you, with a soft smile, and tired eyes. You didn’t realize how tired she looked, how much sleep did she get last night?

     “It’s no problem,” you paused long enough to lean down and kiss Ishara’s cheek. “But how about you lay down for a little bit? I’ll keep massaging you.”

“A… Tempting offer, my lady, but I have so much work to do…” You resisted the urge to ask her again, and just nodded.

     “Okay, but can you promise me something?”

“That does depend my lady, what would I be promising?”

     “That you’ll do something relaxing with me, maybe you can let me give you a long massage, or…” You hushed your voice a bit. “Give you a bath…” Ishara blushed slightly at the suggestion of a bath. “I mean, if you’d be comfortable doing that with me, if not I totally understand.” You tried reassuring there was no pressure and it was completely her choice.

“I… I would not object to that… Being nude is something very common for us elves, that alone is not an issue. Though, I have not been uncovered in front of someone for, a very long time, especially not someone who I am romantically involved with.” Ishara’s blush was much more noticeable now.

     “Don’t worry, if you aren’t comfortable, we could stop at any point.” You reassured. Ishara nodded, then slowly stood, before pulling you into an embrace.

“Thank you, my lady.”

     “For what?”

“For… Not pressuring me into anything. And for the massage.” You chuckled, now hugging her back.

     “You’re welcome.”


	21. Chapter 21

You and Ishara spent the next few days planning for the possibility of a battle, trying to contact other leaders to help, and other political things you didn’t quite understand if you were honest. Though, Iseul didn’t seem to understand it either, so that made you feel a little better. “I have never been one for… Politics.” Iseul said, walking beside you as you made your way to the library.

     “Oh really? I never would have guessed.” You teased, stretching. “Then again I shouldn’t be talking, I never even cared about my world’s politics.” Iseul chuckled.

“Are they much the same as this world’s?”

     “Mmm, we have a lot less kings and queens, and in a lot of places we elect a ruler of some sort instead of them coming into power because of birth right.”

“Huh… Interesting.”

     “Though, in the past, like a few centuries ago, politics seemed to be more similar to what they are in your world, least that’s what my history teacher taught me anyway.”

 

You continued on to the training court with Iseul. With August not there to teach you anymore, you resorted to just practicing with Iseul every day. Iseul wasn’t really able to teach you as much on how to use your sword, but he’d still try his best to help you, even if that meant just setting up training dummies for you. Sometimes, he’d even set you up with a shield and have you dodge arrows, which was actually kind of fun, like dodgeball but more dangerous.

 

You and Iseul had been training up until sunset, and on the way into the castle you ran into Ishara. “Oh, my lady, my son! I was just looking for you two.” Ishara had a wide grin. “Altea believes she found something!” Altea on cue, turned a corner and was then visible, running with a huge book in her arms.

     “Why is this so heavy?!” Altea said, plopping it into Ishara’s arms once she got close enough. Ishara thanked Altea and opened the book, turning it to show you and Iseul a passage in it. Iseul squinted.

“...You can read this?” He asked.

     “Same, I can’t tell what this says.” You chuckled softly. Ishara sighed, mainly at Iseul, and closed the book.

“It is a spell, it may be able to separate her consciousness from yours, if she truly lives on in your mind.” Ishara explained. “Though, before trying it, I would like to be more prepared.” Ishara then added. You nodded.

     “That’d be a good idea, wouldn’t want her just running rampant if we let her out.” You added, and Ishara made a noise of agreement.

“Now, let us go to the dining hall, we are missing supper.” Ishara said with a soft smile.

 

After dinner, Ishara again needed to get more work done, and sent you off to bed alone. You were at this point becoming worried about her. You understood she had duties to fulfil and a lot of things to work through, but was she okay? She hasn’t been sleeping a lot, and you wanted to make sure that she was doing alright. After a few hours of tossing and turning, you decided to just go see Ishara.

 

You’d walked around the castle looking for her, and found her in the library, face down on a book. You walked over to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She moved slightly, but didn’t do much else. She was asleep. You sighed, not knowing what to do. You didn’t want to just wake her, she’d probably insist she keep working. After consideration, you decided to grab her a blanket, wrapping it around her, then you sat down in the corner of the library and leaned against the wall, not wanting to leave Ishara alone. You didn’t plan on going to sleep, but you ended up dozing off.

 

When you woke up, the sun was coming in through the windows, and something was pressed against your side. It was Ishara, who had apparently gotten up and moved next to you. You also noticed the blanket was wrapped around both of you. As you continued to become more aware, you also noticed Altea studying a stack of books and taking notes, while Iseul was collecting more books from the shelves.

 

Ishara began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. “Mm, good morning.” She yawned, then realized Altea and Iseul were also in the room. “Oh-” Ishara blushed, embarrassed. “Excuse me.” Ishara his her face. Altea chuckled.

     “Your majesty, all you did was yawn.”

“I do not believe I have ever seen my mother yawn before.” Iseul said, and while it sounded like a tease, it was probably true.

 

After a few minutes of you and Ishara actually fully waking up, both of you had gotten up to help Altea and Iseul. Ishara told you that she woke up at some point and finished the papers and research she was doing before coming to snuggle with you, and also thanked you for the blanket, all with some minor teasing from Altea and Iseul, saying how cute you two were. Even with the teases, it was a nice morning, and spending it with Ishara made it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the filler chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Your day continued on as normal, though you parted from Ishara to do some practice training on your own. You swing your sword at the practice dummies, slicing one right at the neck. You noticed though that your arms felt more numb than usual, though you thought it was nothing. At least, until you felt a twinge of a headache. You remembered last time you got a headache, it was when training with August, and you collapsed. Only this time, there’s no August to carry you inside. You weren’t risking it. You put down your sword, and started walking inside. The pain got progressively worse as you continued on, and this time your limbs were going numb too, that didn’t even happen last time. As you approached the doors into the castle, a sharp pain surged through your temples. You clenched your jaw, but pushed the door open, and continued.

 

You decided at your pace you wouldn’t get to anyone before the pain overwhelmed you, so despite the chance of making it worse at a faster rate, you broke into a run, straight to the Library. Ishara. You had to get to Ishara. By the time you reached the library, your brain was on autopilot, your feet just carrying you to your known destination. You shoved the door open before collapsing onto the floor. “She’s back!” You managed to yell out, cradling the sides of your head and clenching your eyes shut. Soon enough, you felt arms cradling your body, and a hand on your forehead.

     “Your symptoms are the same as last time?” Ishara asked, concern coating her voice.

“No, M-My arms and legs are going numb.”

    “She is shaking.” Altea said, alarm in her voice.

“No, she is shivering.” Ishara corrected. “She is freezing cold.” Ishara added. She seemed to turn slightly. “Please, go get as many blankets as you can find, and have someone run a bath.” A noise of acknowledgement came from what you thought was Iseul, then you heard footsteps and the door close. Altea chanted something, and you could see a flash of light over your eyelids. Altea chanted again, more aggressively and with more bite in her voice. The pain didn’t subside though, damn you wish Reiner were here. Altea spit out a curse.

     “It seems it will not be so easy to push the Witch Queen back again.” Said Altea. “She seems much stronger now, and is defying my magic.”

“Allow me to aid.” Ishara said. Everything went quiet, except Altea’s chants that she whispered under her breath. It took what felt like hours for the pain in your skull to start subsiding. Only then did you realize how cold you were, and how you couldn’t move your arms or legs at all. Soon enough, the door opened again.

     “I have returned, a bath has been prepared.” Iseul’s spoke.

“Thank you.” Ishara said.

     “I shall heat it up for her with haste.” Altea said, then seemed to leave the room. Iseul and Ishara got you out of your armor, leaving you in your normal clothes, before Ishara carried you bridal style. Huh, this feels familiar.

 

After a bit, you were able to open your eyes without searing pain making your head throb, and you saw that you were entering a washroom. Altea was just exiting, so you assumed this was where the tub was. Ishara sat you down, and started to undress you, but stopped suddenly. Ishara looked to you for approval. You nodded, and Ishara then continued. She got you undressed down to your bra and underwear, then stopped again. You smiled softly. “Don’t worry, this is enough.” Ishara nodded, picking you up again, then putting you unto the tub.

 

The water burned, and you let out a yelp of pain. “Ah,-” Ishara stopped, lifted you up a bit, then began to go much slower with submerging you. After a few minutes, you were submerged up to your shoulders. It stung, but it wasn’t too terrible. You felt the water go up slightly, and opened your eyes enough to see Ishara getting into the tub with you, and noticed she was in the short gown that was a layer for her outfit. She extended her hand to stroke your hair, and you leaned into the touch. “Are you feeling better, my lady?” Ishara asked, concern still in her voice.

     “Yeah, I think so.” You answered, wanting to reassure her.

“Good, good.”

     “... This isn’t exactly how I pictured us taking a bath together when I mentioned it that one time.” You chuckled.

“I suppose it would be more relaxing if there were no concerns for your well being, my lady.” Ishara responded, pressing a hand to your forehead. “Your body temperature is still low…” Ishara sighed. “You may need to stay in here for a while.”

     “Fine by me, so long as you stay too.” You gave Ishara a soft smile.

“I would never leave you when you need me.” Ishara said, wrapping her arms around your shoulders gently, resting her forehead against your shoulder.

 

Once the water started to cool, Ishara helped you out, wrapping a towel around your shoulders. “Ah, I shall go get you something to wear while your under clothes dry.” Ishara went and opened the door, and quickly paused. You heard Altea’s voice.

     “I have something of importance to discuss with you and the lady.”


	23. Chapter 23

After you got properly dressed, Ishara carried you to the library, where you met up with Altea and Iseul. There was a plate of hot pastries and four cups of steaming hot tea. Ishara sat you down, wrapping you up in a blanket, and you immediately made grabby hands for the hot tea. “Be careful, it is hot.” Iseul warned. After Ishara was sat, Altea spoke up.

     “I felt need to discuss this spell with you, and your lady’s condition.” Altea began. “I do not believe it is safe to wait for us to gather a fully equipped army before we perform the spell to dispel the Witch Queen from the lady’s mind and body. Clearly, she is gaining strength even without a physical body of her own.” Altea paused, and you all gave an agreeing nod. Altea continued. “I believe it would be wise to perform the spell tomorrow, before the Witch Queen can do too much damage to her host’s body.”

“We could gather the army we have here to aid in case a battle ensues. It should be enough to hold her at bay, until we can get more reinforcements.” Iseul added. Ishara looked uneasy, but nodded. Altea then sighed.

     “Now, it is time to discuss the risk of doing this, specifically the risk to the lady’s well being.” Altea gave you a sympathetic look.

“Risks..? I saw none when studying the spell.” Ishara mentioned, but Altea shook her head.

“With further examination, I discovered that there were cases of the spell completely failing, or…" Altea glanced away. "...Killing the host when releasing the invader from their body.” You were taken aback, you didn’t realize this could kill you. “Though-” Altea began again. “That seems to be much more rare, and it is much more likely the spell would outright fail than do any true harm. But there is a risk, I felt you should know of.” Altea then turned to you, giving you a serious look. “Do you still want to go through with this..?” You paused, thinking. This is all happening so fast, wasn’t it less than a week ago when Altea and Ishara even found out about this spell..?

 

“... I’ll take my chances.” You answered, confident in your decision. “I think she’d find a way out anyways, or completely possess me, and that’d be more dangerous to everyone, right?” Altea nodded. “Then it's settled. We can get this bitch out of my head tomorrow, and hopefully this whole mess will be over.” You smiled, and while everyone looked worried, they nodded in agreement.

 

Ishara decided it’d be good for you two to call it a night, saying you needed your rest for the day ahead. Ishara got into her pajamas, sitting down on the bed, her back leaned against the bedpost. She seemed worried, and you didn’t blame her. “Wanna talk about it?” You asked, gently putting your hand on top of Ishara’s. She sighed quietly.

“I am just afraid for you, my lady.” Ishara admitted. "My visions are no help at this time, I can see many different out comes, some good, some bad, so I am unsure which is the most likely scenario…”

     “I’m worried too.” You admitted. “But,” You started, climbing in Ishara’s lap, facing her. “I’ll have you by my side, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.” You smiled reassuringly. Ishara gave a soft smile in return, putting her hands on either side of your face, pressing her forehead against yours.

“... I do not want to lose you.” She whispered. You wrapped your arms around Ishara’s shoulders, tilting your head to the side and pressing a gently kiss to Ishara’s lips. Ishara returned it, moving her hands to your waist, then wrapping her arms around you.

     “It'll be okay.” You reassured again, pressing a firmer kiss to Ishara’s lips. She made a low noise of acknowledgement, but still seemed uneasy.

“I just do not want you harmed, or worse…” Ishara spoke, and you could hear a tremble in her voice.

     “I know, I know.” You said, gently caressing her jaw, tilting into yet another kiss.

 

After a few minutes of kissing and borderline making out, you pulled back, resting your head against Ishara’s shoulder. You just held each other for a while, until Ishara whispered something. You couldn’t make it out, since it was in a quiet mumble, but you were falling asleep, and just hugged tighter in response.


	24. Chapter 24

It was finally time. Ishara was walking you out to the training court so that Altea may perform the spell. You decided it was best to do it outside, in case you exploded or something… Let’s hope that doesn’t actually happen.

 

Ishara held your hand firmly, stroking her thumb over your knuckles. She was very clearly worried, but you were too, and you didn’t want to falsely reassure her. Right as you came to the doors leading to outside, Ishara stopped, then turned to you, putting both hands on your shoulders. “Are you sure you want to follow through with this..?” Ishara asked, worry coating her voice. You nodded. Ishara shut her eyes, cupping one side of your face, then sighing. “I respect your decision.” Ishara leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You wrapped your arms around her in a tight hug, which she returned. Once Ishara was ready, you went out to the training court.

 

Knights in full battle armor stood in a circle, with Altea and Iseul in the middle of it. You looked up and noticed Archers in trees and positioned on the top of any structure near enough. You and Ishara made your way through the crowd, reaching the middle of the circle. Ishara looked worried, but stood to the side, readying her magic. Iseul readied his bow, and you even noticed Ihmon calling some animals. You then turned to Altea. “I’m ready.” You smiled at her. She nodded, then called upon her staff.

     “This may be painful..." Altea warned. You nodded, then stood still, and once Altea began chanting, you shut your eyes.

 

The burning sensation returned, searing over your whole body this time. Your legs almost gave out, but you stayed standing, clenching your eyes shut at the pain. Altea chanted faster, and the pain increased. You figured this was part of the spell, so you didn’t complain. You legs buckled out from under you, and you fell over, but held yourself in a sitting position by firmly placing your hands on the ground. Suddenly, the pain stopped, but you felt cold against your back. You opened your eyes, and looked up behind you.

 

The witch queen. You stared at her in disbelief and horror. She looked at her hands, then her laughter rippled through the air. “Freedom!” She called out, laughing maniacally. Ishara kicked it into high gear, summoning vines to try and contain her. “Oh no, not right after I have been let free.” The Witch Queen froze the vines, then clenched her fist, causing the ice to shatter. Ishara cursed, then looked at her guards.

     “Attack!” Ishara ordered, and the knights responded. Arrows flew, and you ducked, covering your head. The Witch Queen took out the soldiers with ease. Was she weaker than usual? If so, you feared for what she was like at full power. In a sudden summoning of icicles, the Witch Queen was able to take out at least a third of the soldiers. You watched in horror, hoping they weren’t dead, and just really super unconscious. “My lady!” Ishara shouted, trying to make her way over to you. The Witch Queen noticed.

“You!” She shouted, unsure if at you or Ishara, or possibly both. “You are always getting in my way!” She began walking towards you two, and Ishara broke into a sprint, to get in front of you, protectively. “Aw, isn't it sweet! The elf queen finally found a mate. Too bad I must be rid of you now!” The Witch Queen’s cackle seemed to echo against nothing, as she called upon ice shards to rain from the sky. Ishara grew a thick patch of vines, casting them over head, so the shards wouldn’t hit you. “Aw, you’re no fun!” The Witch Queen’s voice rang. “See if you can protect from this!”

 

Suddenly, Ishara seemed to fall. You looked down, was she going through a portal…? Oh no, you weren’t getting separated again! You jumped in after her, reaching out. “Ishara! Grab my hand!”

“I cannot reach you, my lady!” Ishara tried, but couldn’t quite reach. She got an idea though.

 

 

 

Ishara grew vines seemingly from herself, wrapping them from her arm to yours, keeping you connected. “Do not let go of these, my lady!” She shouted, and you gripped the vines. “I won’t!” You shut your eyes, and hoped to land on soft ground.

 

~To be continued…~


	25. Beginning of S3

“Holy shit!” You yelled out, noticing what appeared to be concrete coming up fast, REALLY fast. You shut your eyes and braced for impact. You heard a thud, but realized it wasn’t yours, and that your body had stopped falling. You peeked your eyes open, seeing Ishara laying on her back on the ground, arms raised up, vines holding your body above the ground. “Ishara! Are you okay?!” You asked, assuming she made a hard impact.

     “I am alright, my lady.” She gently let you down on the concrete, slowly sitting up. You noticed she had apparently grown some sort of bush very quickly, so that she would land some something less firm. Ishara gently rubbed her back and looked around. Her eyes widened.

“Hm? What’s the matter?” You looked where she was looking, and saw parked cars, and tall buildings.

 

“Chicago!” You said, surprised. You quickly stood, looking up, seeing the portal closing. You spun, looking around, trying to gage where you where. You’d been teleported back to where you were when you first were put in Ishara’s world. After the initial shock passed, you realized something odd. “Hardly anyone is out here, usually it’s bustling with people.”

     “That is a relief though, is it not?” Ishara said, looking up at you. “If anyone had seen us fall from the sky, we may be questioned.” Ishara pointed out. She was right too, it’s not everyday you see a portal appear and people fall out of it.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

You helped Ishara stand, pulling her up, then held her hand, leading her away. “My lady, where are we going?” Ishara asked curiously.

     “We’re going to my apartment, I gotta contact Sophie and tell her what happened.” Ishara made a sound of acknowledgment, but was clearly more interested in the sights around her.

 

While crossing a street, a car that was definitely speeding came barreling down the road, screeching to a halt before hitting you and Ishara. Ishara had gotten into a defensive stance, clearly preparing to use her magic. “Hey! Watch where you’re walkin’!” The driver in the car shouted, along with some other curses. You quickly rushed Ishara away, back to the sidewalk.

     “Was that a… Car?” Ishara asked, and you nodded.

“Yeah! I can’t believe you could tell.”

     "A lucky guess, I suppose."

 

After walking a few more blocks, you and Ishara arrived at your apartment. “Alright, let’s see…” You grabbed your laptop, opening it. Immediately you noticed the date. “What…?”

     “My lady, is something amiss?” Ishara asked, examining a remote she found on a table.

“It's... It's only been three days since I left?”

     “How is that possible? We have been together for months…” Ishara pointed out.

“I don’t know… This seems… Fishy.” You frowned, then pulled out a messenger app, seeing five missed messages from Sophie, all pertaining to the movie you were supposed to see. You winced, reading Sophie’s obvious concern for you in her messages. “Hey Soph, can you come over to my house? No time to explain, it’s urgent.” You sent the message, awaiting a reply.

 

A loud show blasted from your TV, and Ishara shrieked, and something hit the floor. You looked back, seeing Ishara staring at your TV, a remote on the floor. “Ah, I see you found the TV. Hand me that please.” you pointed to the remote Ishara must have dropped. Ishara did as you asked, and you turned the volume down, then showed Ishara how to change the channels. She sat beside you and changed them, spending a few seconds on each one, until finding a nature channel. She gasped, setting the remote aside, watching intently as the narrator explained how carnivorous plants worked. You leaned against Ishara’s side, watching the show with her, as she smiled gleefully every time they show the plant eat a fly.

     “We do not have many plants such as this in the other world! How fascinating!” Ishara looked at you, and you grinned, happy she was enjoying herself.

 

After a half hour, Sophie finally responded. “Was at work, be right over.” You sighed, closing the laptop and setting it aside for the time being, watching the show with Ishara. That episode was over, and was now playing some documentary about white tigers. Ishara gasped.

     “They are so beautiful!” Ishara said, looking at you. “I have never seen a tiger in those colors before! They are so magnificent!” Ishara turned her attention back to the screen, grinning ear to ear.

 

There was then a knock on your door, and you stood, rushing over, opening it up. Sophie stood there, a hand on her hip. “Why haven’t you contacted me in three days?!” Sophie said, looking mildly upset at you.

     “Uh, a lot has been going on.” “I figured, but not even a text? Girl, you know how I worry!” Sophie walked past you. “And another thi-” Sophie stopped when she saw Ishara. Ishara turned, seeing Sophie, and they locked eyes. Ishara seemed taken aback.


	26. Chapter 26

Ishara stood up. Sophie looked at Ishara, then bowed respectfully. “Queen Ishara, I…” Sophie couldn’t seem to find words. You looked confused, looking from Ishara to Sophie.

     “Do… Do you know each other?” You asked, confusion filling your mind. Ishara furrowed her brows.

“If this is not Soliare… Are you by chance her sister? Sophira, I believe it was?” Ishara asked, and Sophie looked up, and nodded.

     “Yes… I am.” Sophie ceased bowing, standing up straight.

“You disappeared right before the war ended, what happened..?” Ishara asked, and Sophie sighed.

     ”I… I don’t remember. I’m sure it had something to do with the Witch Queen, but many of my memories of that world are… Missing. The few I do have are of my sister-” Sophie paused. “Is my sister okay?” Sophie asked. Ishara gave a soft smile.

“Yes, she is fine. I saw her very recently.” Sophie gave a sigh of relief.

     “Thank goodness…” Sophie then turned to you. “How did you get mixed up in all of this?” Sophie asked, giving you an almost sympathetic look. “I can’t imagine you ended up there for a good reason.”

“Haha, you’re right there.” You proceeded to explain what happened. Sophie sighed.

     “I always wondered if it was more than coincidence that you looked just like the Witch Queen.” Sophie crossed her arms, contemplative. “I knew you weren’t her, you were too nice, and too oblvious to be.”

“Hey!” You huffed. “I’m not that oblivious…” Sophie chuckled, but Idhars got serious.

     “Sophira, do you know of any way to get back?” Ishara asked, and Sophie shook her head.

“I… I really don’t.” You cursed, but then remembered something.

     “... Soliare is a Faerie, you’re her sister…” You looked at Ishara.

“Fae magic can make portals.” Ishara added, and you both turned to Sophie. Sophie gasped.

     “That’s right!... Oh, but I haven’t used my magic since I got here, I’m not even sure it still works…”

“Well, you have to try!” You encouraged.

 

Sophie nodded, then steadied herself. She thought really hard, and colorful wings sprouted from her back. Sophie extended her arms, and shiny sparks and colors imminated from her hands. After a few seconds, it faded, and Sophie let out a breath she was holding. “Damn…” She said, looking at her palms. “I’m rusty.”

     “Well-” You wanted to look at the positives. “At least you definitely still have magic.” Sophie smiled, and nodded.

“You may just need to try something smaller, portals are quite hard to make, according to my research.” Ishara added. Sophie nodded.

     “I never could make one even when I was fully practiced, so… It may take me awhile.” Sophie said, something apologetic in her voice.

“Don’t worry, we believe in you, and we ain't goin' anywhere.” You smiled, trying to be reassuring.

 

A few hours passed before Sophie left, beings she wanted Ishara to catch her up on what has been happening in the other world. Sophie did need to go though, she had work the next day and had to get some well needed sleep, as you all realized it was becoming rather late. Ishara sat on the sofa, watching the TV again. “My lady, what is that?” Ishara pointed to the TV, and you looked, seeing some kind of sci-fi spaceship.

     “Oh, that’s a spaceship, like a flying car.”

“No no, what is THAT?!” Ishara got slightly closer to the TV so she could point more precisely. She pointed to what appeared to be a little green alien.

     “Oh, that’s probably just an alien in the show.”

“Is it real?” Ishara asked, giving you a rather intense look.

     “Ah, maybe, who knows what’s in space. But, I’ve never seen one.” You answered. Ishara sighed, slightly disappointed.

“Too bad really, it is very cute.” Ishara then leaned back into the sofa.

     “Hey, don’t be sad.” You sat next to Ishara, grinning. “You got me~!” You told her, a grin plastered on your face. Ishara chuckled.

“Yes, I do.” Ishara planted a kiss to your cheek.

 

“Now, as much as I love TV, we should probably get to bed.” You suggested a while later, and Ishara nodded.

     “That would be a wise decision, the sun has already set.” Ishara gestured to a window. You nodded, beginning to stand again, then going to your dresser. You pulled out a long baggy shirt, one you usually slept in, then began changing. Ishara did look away, but you weren’t sure if it was because she was polite or shy, but she also stripped down to her usual under layer.

 

“Now, to show you the wonders of memory foam.” You said, climbing into your bed and under your blankets. Ishara joined you, and once her body relaxed, she gave a slight hum.

     “This is very comfortable, my lady.” Ishara said, pressing her hand into the mattress.

“Yep! And watch this-” you sat up and took your memory-foam pillow out of its case, then pressed your hand into it. Once you pulled back, an imprint of your hand remained. Ishara gasped.

     “May I?” Ishara asked, clearly wanting to try. You nodded. Ishara delicately pressed her hand into the pillow, watching it do the same thing as before. She grinned excitedly. “Amazing!” You smiled. She was getting more excited over this than she was with the TV.

 

You recased your pillow, then laid down once again, getting comfortable. Ishara scooted closer to you, pressing her face into your neck.

     “My lady, even though we shant be here for long, I would like you to show me a few more of your world’s wonders before we must depart.” Ishara said, a soft smile playing on her lips. You smirked, already mentally planning out the next day.

“Oh don’t you worry, I know just the things to show you.”


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, you and Ishara got up bright and early. You had a packed day ahead of you, and you wanted to cram as much into it as possible. “My lady, I am ready.” Ishara said, dressed. You turned to her, and shook your head.

     “I’m sorry, but no one in Chicago dresses like that, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” Ishara looked surprised, but then nodded.

“Alright, then what shall I wear?” You hummed, going to your closet. You looked through your clothes, looking for anything particularly big on you. You found a big shirt you got for pajamas, with the word ‘Queen’ written on the front, with a simple crown design above the letters.

     “Perfect.” You said, handing the shirt over to Ishara. Ishara began undressing, slipping the shirt on. You also found a pair of jeans someone gave you, that were way too big on you. You also handed that to Ishara, and she struggled, but put them on. They were a bit snug, but they clung to all the right places. You looked for one final thing, a jacket. You found a big white and blue one, that you bought a few years back. “This should fit.” You handed it to Ishara. Ishara slipped it on.

 

 

Ishara shrugged it on, pulling it into place. She looked at you, giving a soft smile. “My lady, how do I look?” Ishara asked.

     “Give me a little spin?” You asked, and Ishara giggled, turning slowly for you. You grinned. “You look amazing.” You ran your fingers through Ishara’s hair, carefully placing them over her ears as best you could, then pulled her close by the collar of her jacket, pulling her down so you can plant a kiss against her lips. She hummed softly, putting her hands on either side of your face, kissing you gently. You pulled back, then grinned, grabbing your wallet from your dresser. Thankfully, you didn’t have it on you when you got teleported the first time.

 

You and Ishara made your way out into the busy Chicago streets. You held hands, walking. “My lady, may I ask where we are headed?” Ishara asked, and you chuckled.

     “I think even if I told you, you wouldn’t quite understand. But, it’s like a big market.”

“Hm.” Ishara made an acknowledging noise, her curiosity seemed to peak.

 

You and Ishara arrived to a large shopping mall, and Ishara gasped. “This structure is so large!” Ishara spun slowly, taking it all in. You smiled, then pulled her gently.

     “C’mon, there’s a lot more to see.” Firstly, you took Ishara to a store that had a lot of cute stuffed animals, curious as to if she’d like those things. She gasped, picking up a Pokémon plush, specifically Bulbasaur.

“What is this creature?” She asked, looking at you. You chuckled.

     “It’s a fantasy creature from a game.” Ishara examined the plush’s features. You smiled. “Do you want it?” You asked, and Ishara looked at you. She blushed, and glanced away, but gave a little nod. You took the plush, paid for it, then handed it back to her. Ishara held the plush close to her, then continued following you through the stores.

 

You took Ishara to a clothing store, bought her a flower crown, then proceeded to need to explain why plastic flowers exist. Then, you took her to a game store, allowed her to try one of the games on display, which she didn’t enjoy, beings it was a hunting simulator, but then you stopped at a jewelry store. “My lady, what are those?” Ishara asked, pointing to a small cluster of machines. Some were mini rides for kids, some had candy in them. You handed Ishara a few quarters, smiling.

     “Go find out.” Ishara grinned and rushed off like an excited kid on christmas, though in her lowkey regal way, in true Ishara fashion.

 

Since the jewelry store was close to the machines, you felt you could keep an eye on her and check out what they had. You went in, looking through their necklaces. Nothing stood out, but you noticed a set of earrings, a necklace, and a ring, all with emeralds in them. “Can I help you with anything?” An older lady who was clearly an employee walked up and stood beside you.

     “Uhm…” You looked at the jewelry, and then the price tag. You could afford it, it was surprisingly cheap for how beautiful it was.

“That hasn’t been selling too well, so it’s on sale.” The lady said, and you nodded. That made more sense.

     “I’ll take it.” You smiled, and the employee gladly rang up your purchase.

 

You walked out of the store to see Ishara trying little banana candies, gnawing on one. “Is that good?” You asked, and Ishara nodded.

      “Hard as rock, but it is sweet.” Ishara replied. You smiled.

“So, I was thinking we could get lunch and head home.” You said, and Ishara nodded.

     “That sounds fine my lady.” Ishara took your hand, and you led her out of the store.


	28. Chapter 28

You took Ishara to a burger joint that you knew had a vegetarian burger. “I’ll take one double cheese, one bean burger, two large fries, and two sodas please.” Then you got an idea. “Oh! Also, one of every dip you have please.” After paying, you and Ishara sat at a small two person booth, and Ishara examined the napkin holder until two trays of food arrived. Ishara picked up her burger and unwrapped it, sniffed at it cautiously, then took a bite. Ishara grinned.

     “This is very good.” She said after she got the first bite down.

“I thought you’d like it.” You began hastily devouring your burger, then pointed at Ishara’s soda. “Try it.” You said, once your mouth wasn’t full. Ishara nodded, then tried to figure out how the straw worked. She figured it out rather quickly, then took a sip. She pulled back in surprise, sputtering slightly.

      “It feels as if it bit my tongue!” Ishara said, slight concern in her voice. You laughed.

“It’s carbonated, it’s supposed to feel like that.” You reassured. Ishara looked uneasy, but took another sip. After a minute of getting used to the bubbles, she nodded.

     “This is also quite good.”

 

After you two finished your burger, Ishara looked at the french fries. “Are these also food?” She asked, and you nodded.

     “They’re potatoes, but they were cooked differently.” You smiled.

“I see…” Ishara carefully picked one up, examined it, then bit off the end. “It is… Salty.” Ishara said, a slight smile. “I enjoy salty foods.” Ishara ate the rest of the fry. You ate one, just watching her enjoy herself. She savored her food, grinning. You slid the ranch over to her, peeling off the lid.

      “Dip a fry in there.” You said, then getting the other dips ready. Ishara dipped a fry into the ranch, then took a bite. She gasped.

“This is delicious!” Ishara was so excited. “It is like, liquid seasoning!” Ishara exclaimed, though she did try to keep her voice down. She tried Honey Mustard next, which she seemed to like, then Ketchup, which she liked just as much. She didn’t care much for the BBQ sauce, saying it smelled funny. Overall, Ranch was the winner.

 

After you and Ishara finished up completely, you decided to make your way home. Walking hand in hand, you made your way down the sidewalk with her. Ishara was all smiles, and it was nice to see her enjoy herself so much. “Did you have fun today?” You asked Ishara. She nodded.

     “Indeed I did!” She smiled, putting an arm around you affectionately. “Thank you so much.”

Once you arrived home, Ishara sat down on the sofa, clearly worn out. You grinned, then went into the kitchen. You took out the jewelry you bought for Ishara, and looked at the ring. You stared at it for a few seconds, then removed it from the box, putting it in your pocket. You would save this for later…

You brought the box over to Ishara. “I got two more things for you, Ishara.” You said, showing her the earrings and necklace. She smiled, looking at you.

     “They are beautiful!” She blushed. “Though, you did not have to though, really.”

“I wanted to.” You took out the necklace and put it on Ishara, then helped her with the earrings.

 

 

“I think they suit you.” You said, smiling. Ishara brought her hand to the necklace, gently stroking her fingers against the stones. Ishara smiled, then brought her attention to you.

     “Thank you so very much, my lady.” Ishara leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips.

 

The next day, Sophie came over again, attempting to create a portal, though it didn’t work too well, unfortunately. The magic was clearly stronger, but it fizzled out rather quickly. Sophie cursed, clenching and unclenching her fists in frustration. “That’s the closest I’ve gotten.” She said, a frown across her face. You gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

     “Don’t worry, you’ll get it.” You reassured her. Sophie gave a soft smile, but it quickly fell.

“When the time comes, and you think you are ready, I shall lend you some of my power.” Ishara said, and gave Sophie a reassuring look. “We believe in you.” Sophie perked up at that, smiling at Ishara.

“Thank you. It means a lot, I won’t stop trying.” Sophie got a look of determination. She left to go practice more. You sat down on the sofa beside Ishara, sighing slightly.

     "She will unlock her power. We must give it time.” Ishara said, taking your hand gently.

 

You and Ishara sat in silence for a while, until Ishara stood. “Where’re you going?” You asked, as Ishara walked to your front door.

     “My lady, I want to check something…” Ishara then exited. You groaned, getting yourself to your feet before trudging out to follow her.

 

You walked down the stairs and out of the building, and saw Ishara crunched down, petting a large cat. It was big, white with long hair, but it wasn’t fluffy, and its fur was coated in mud. Ishara had a concerned look, then she turned her attention to you. “I felt her presence, I needed to check…” Ishara scooped up the cat, holding it close to her chest.

     “Is she hurt at all?” You asked, walking over to Ishara and the feline.

“No, just dirty and hungry…” Ishara frowned, then looked at you pleadingly. You knew what she wanted. You sighed.

     “Okay, let’s bring her in.” Ishara’s face lit up, and you two turned to go back inside.

 

Ishara firstly wanted to feed the cat. You managed to find some ham in your refrigerator, and put it on a plate for her. The cat ate it hastily, and you smiled. “She must’ve been hungry.” You said, and Ishara nodded. Once the cat scarfed all the food down, Ishara said she’d give it a bath. “That may not be a good idea, cats hate water…”

     “They may not enjoy bathing, but it is necessary, and this cat shall comply.” Ishara spoke with certainty. She picked the big cat up again, and took her into your bathroom. Ishara was completely unsure how to work any of it. You ran a warm bath, before Ishara submerged the cat up to its head. The cat didn’t struggle, and Ishara looked at you with almost seemed like a smirk. “See?” Ishara said, then turned back to the cat. “Do you have anything to cleanse with?” Ishara asked, and you handed her a shampoo bottle. Honestly, you didn’t expect to be washing a cat tonight, but Ishara was enjoying herself. She gently scrubbed the cat’s fur of the mud and debris, before rinsing her off and taking her out. You wrapped a towel around the cat, and Ishara cradled her happily, bouncing her like a baby. You smiled.

 

The rest of your evening was spent cuddling with Ishara and a damp cat.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, you woke up to a knock on your door. The cat was somewhat startled, but Ishara calmed her. You groaned, rolled out of bed, and answered the door. Sophie walked in. “I got it! I made a tiny portal!” She said, excitedly.

     “Well good morning to you too.” You said, shutting the door. Ishara sat up, holding the cat in her lap. “How large was the portal exactly?”

“About the size of a quarter, but with your help, I’m sure we could make one big enough for you to fit through!” Sophie said, then finally noticed the cat. “Uh, who’s this?” She asked, crouching down to look at the cat.

     “She doesn’t exactly have a name.” You said, leaning against the door. Ishara nodded.

“This feline had been wandering the streets for quite some time. She needed a bath.” Ishara said, smiling, and the cat nuzzled into Ishara’s lap.

     “What’re you going to do with her?” Sophie asked, scratching the cat’s chin.

“Er…” You hadn’t even thought about that. “Maybe… Maybe you could take her to a shelter for us?” You asked Sophie with a grin. She sighed. “Hey, it’s not like we can take her, we’ll be in a different world.”

     “Yeah yeah, fine.” Sophie said, then stood up. “Shall we get this show on the road then?” Sophie said, pointedly at Ishara. Ishara clearly looked confused, but nodded, setting the cat aside, giving it a final pat.

 

Ishara and Sophie prepared the portal. It took Sophie a few tries to get the actual portal to appear, and Ishara was able to quickly add her own power to it, making it just large enough for you two to travel through. “Alright Sophira, I am going to let go, are you able to hold it like this?” Ishara asked. Sophie nodded.

     “Yeah, just make it quick!” Ishara nodded, then brought her hands away.

“Thank you Sophie! We’ll try and contact you soon!” You said quickly as you lept through the portal.

 

You landed on the floor of a very familiar room, and heard a thud behind you. Two, actually. You looked back, seeing Ishara, who landed on her ass, and… “Kitty!” You said, slightly frustrated. Great, the cat followed you in. Ishara looked behind her, seeing the cat. She chuckled, scooping the cat up.

     “Aw, she likes us.” Ishara said, nuzzling the cat as the portal closed behind her. You sighed, but got your bearings. You were in Ishara’s bedroom.

“Well, at least we ended up here safely.” You said, standing up. Ishara did as well, and she nodded.

     “Let us see what has gone on in our absence.” Ishara said, walking to the door and opening it.

 

At first, everything seemed pretty normal. Except once you saw an actual person, they broke down crying and praising that their queen has returned. “I have only been absent a few days!” Ishara said, trying to comfort one of the knights who kneels before her.

     “Days?! You have been gone for weeks! We feared the worst, your highness!” Ishara looked at you with concern, then back at the knight.

“Follow me as we continue this discussion.” Ishara handed you the cat, then began striding down the halls. You and the knight followed in tow.

 

“What are the whereabouts of Witch Queen?” Ishara asked, briskly walking.

     “She fled to her castle shortly after you fell into the portal, your highness.”

“Figures she’d run.” You added.

     “And the two of Reiner’s retainers that were staying here?” Ishara asked.

“They returned to the human domain to help fight the impending war.”

     “Who has been running the castle?”

“Ihmon, your highness. They ruled well in your absence.” Ishara nodded.

     “Good. You are dismissed.” Ishara dismissed the guard shortly before reaching the study. The two guards on either side of the door gasped, but Ishara raised a hand so they were silenced.

 

Ishara opened the doors and strode in. Ihmon was sat at the desk with at least 12 books opened, as they were writing on parchment paper. “My child,” Ishara spoke, causing Ihmon to turn.

     “Mother!” They said, quickly standing and rushing to Ishara’s side, hugging her tightly. Ishara gently pat Ihmon’s head, before putting both hands on their shoulders, giving them a serious and concerned expression.

“In my absence, has the Witch Queen wreaked havoc?”

     “She has been trying to overtake the capital for almost five days now, it is at a stalemate.” Ishara furrowed her brow.

“I apologize for having to leave you again so soon, my child, but-” Ihmon cut Ishara off with a hand on her shoulder.

     “I know. I shall watch the castle while you are gone.” Ishara nodded, smiling softly.

“Then I shall make haste to the capital.” Ishara said, immediately turning to you. “Shall you accompany me?” Ishara asked, and you nodded.

“Of course!”

 

As you and Ishara quickly prepared, she explained that she needs to take her place on the council, so that further actions can be taken towards defeating the Witch Queen. After a very brief few hours of preparation, you and Ishara rode off to the capital.


	30. Chapter 30

It was only around a day until you and Ishara reached the capital. You only stopped a few times to quickly eat or to trade horses at a nearby stable. Ishara until she was almost at the border of the capital. You and she dismounted, patting the steed gently, before Ishara sent it away.

 

You and Ishara managed to sneak into the capital, as Ishara knew an entrance that was guarded only from the inside of the wall. The guards quietly welcomed you two back, and let you into the castle. You and Ishara practically ran into the council room. Ishara pushed the door open as everyone in the room stood, including a dwarf, a faerie, and Reiner. Reiner’s eyes widened as he stood. “Queen Ishara! You are alive!” Ishara nodded, having to hold onto you for support.

     “I apologize for my absence, as soon as I returned, I heard of the state of the capital, and rushed here.” Ishara’s breathing was ragged, her fatigue was showing on her face.

“We are just happy you are back.” The Faerie said, a soft smile on her face.

 

Ishara looked around the room. “Where is the King?” Ishara asked, and Reiner’s face fell.

     “He has been taken captive for the time being, we are unsure his whereabouts…” Ishara cursed.

“When did this happen?”

     “The day before they began attacking the capital..” Reiner responded. Ishara seemed to go into thought, but the longer she stood, the faster her adrenaline diminished, making her weaker. She was on the brink of collapsing, so you gently held Ishara up.

“You need to sleep.” You said, and right as Ishara was beginning to object, Reiner stepped in.

     “She is right, you are in no shape to battle right now, though even if you were, that may not be the wisest of choices.” Reiner said, walking over and giving Ishara a warm smile. “We have contacted all of the domains to send in more forces, and the plan is to try and finish the threat as soon as all the domains soldiers are rallied. We all must rest before the final battle ensues.” Ishara reluctantly nodded, and Reiner escorted you two to a room.

 

Ishara collapsed onto the bed as soon as Reiner left. She didn’t bother to take off her armor, she just laid down. You sighed, and sat beside her, helping her out of her heavier clothing. "My love, you do not-"

     "Hush..." You spoke softly. Ishara groaned, moving slightly so that you could more easily wiggle her out of the heavier armor pieces. Once she was down to a more comfortable amount, you got out of your own armor and laid beside her.

“We’ve only been back for two days, and we’re already about to go to war.” You joked, and Ishara turned to you, very slowly. She nuzzled her face into your neck, putting an arm around you loosely.

     “...My lady.” Ishara spoke softly, a more ragged tone in her voice than you’ve heard before. “As the upcoming battle nears, I must tell you… It shall be dangerous.” Ishara said.

“I know. But, we’ll be together, so it’ll be fine.” You said, but Ishara opened her eyes and gave you a more serious look.

     “I must tell you… If I have to give my life to eliminate this threat… I will not hesitate to do so.” Ishara paused. “It is my duty as a ruler to protect my people, even at my own sacrifice. You understand that, correct?” Ishara said. You stared at Ishara. You knew it was possible for her to die in battle, but having her come out and say it…

“I understand.” You brought your hand to the side of Ishara’s face, and gently stroked your thumb against Ishara’s cheek. “I don’t like you being in danger, but I understand it’s your obligation, and that you’re willing to make that sacrifice. I’ll always be here to support you.” You said, smiling softly.

     “My lady…” Ishara gently pulled your face closer, kissing you with a gentle passion. You and her didn’t get intimate very often, and the most you’d ever gotten was some passionate kissing, but whenever you did, you really felt connected to Ishara.

 

Ishara pulled back, opening her eyes again. You could see unshed tears welling up in them. “My lady… I…” Ishara smiled at you, putting her hands on either side of your face.“I love you.”

She said it as she blinked, sending the unshed tears rolling down her cheeks. “I love you.”

You have never seen Ishara cry, and she’s never used to word love to describe her feelings about you up to this point. You stared at her, taking in what she said. You smiled, feeling yourself on the brink of tears as well. “I love you too.”

 

It felt like a weight had been lifted from your and Ishara’s relationship. Ishara had a hard time verbally expressing her feelings, but she finally did. Ishara collapsed, her upper body laying against your chest. You held her, rubbing her back gently. Her breathing was shaky, and she cried. “I love you…” She repeated, and you weren’t sure if the tears were happy, sad, or maybe both.

     “I love you too Ishara, I love you so much…” After that, it was quiet. You were in each other’s company, in each other’s presence, and it was comfortable. You were scared, scared you’d lose Ishara, scared you’d be alone again, but it was all okay, because she was here right now, and you loved each other.

 

You both fell asleep at some point. You had pleasant dreams of a future life you could have together with Ishara. When you awoke, Ishara leaned against the window, suited up in her armor already. She seemed pensive. You thought this somehow felt familiar.

 

You got out of bed, and walked to Ishara’s side, seeing what she might be looking at. It was soldiers, from the other domains. And behind them… “The Witch Queen…” She was here. It was time.


	31. Chapter 31

Ishara suited you up for battle, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before she pulled away to look at you. “Alright.” Ishara sighed out, giving you a small smile. You stood, and took her hands in yours.

     “This time, let’s not fall into a portal, alright?” You said jokingly, and Ishara let out a soft laugh.

“I shall try, but I cannot promise you anything.” Ishara leaned forward, pressing another kiss to your lips. She stayed like that for a moment, but pulled away, meeting your eyes once more. “My love,” She began, and you felt your heart thump in your chest at that. “No matter what happens today, I want you to stay strong.” Ishara gave a reassuring smile.

     “I’ll try.” You said, then you and Ishara walked hand in hand to the meeting room.

 

Reiner and the other council members were discussing battle plans. Ishara got their attention the moment she walked in. “Mother!” Iseul ran to Ishara, hugging his mother tightly. All the retainers were there. After a short, heartfelt reunion, it was time to resume to battle planning.

     “I shall hold her at bay and attempt to distract her, then someone can make the finishing blow.” Ishara said. “I believe I can distract her long enough to leave an opening, as we are more evenly matched.” Everyone nodded.

“My retainers will take care of the generals individually, and I shall battle Magnus.” Reiner said.

     “Me and the dwarven council member will be trying to locate the King whilst the battle goes on.” The Faerie said. It seemed like a solid plan.

“Uhm, what do I do?” You asked. Reiner looked at you.

     “Do you think you could try to defend Ishara from other attackers?” He asked. You nodded. “Good. That sounds like the plan then.” Reiner concluded. Iseul smirked.

“Now, let us be good hosts, we would not want keep the witch waiting too long.” Iseul said, and you smiled at him, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

     “Let’s go give her hell.” You said, and you all made an affirmation noise.

 

On the battlefield, things were already chaos. The Witch Queen’s forces had the upper hand, but mostly due to the generals. Now that the retainers and Reiner were here, it was a more even match. You and Ishara made your way through the fray, and Ishara easily deflected every soldier attempting to attack her, swatting them away like flies. You followed behind her, staying close, having to take the occasional swing at anyone who got too close. Finally, you made it close enough to the Witch Queen, and she noticed you. “Queen Ishara! I thought you were still on vacation! How was your stay?” She asked in a mocking tone. Ishara didn’t answer, and just began summoning vines from the ground. The Witch sighed. “You have no desire to make small talk? Pity. Oh well, this will have to go faster than I hoped then.”

 

You stood back to back with Ishara for a while, fighting off anyone who came close. You were able to see the retainers, all of which were giving the generals hell. Altea was getting the upper hand of Helena, Reiner already had Magnus on the ground, August and Iseul had cornered Alain and Jinhai, while Saerys was fighting other soldiers… You silently cheered them on, knowing they were all incredibly capable. You looked over your shoulder, seeing the Witch Queen struggle against Ishara’s power, while Ishara herself was hardly breaking a sweat. When you turned back, you noticed Lennox making his way closer to you and Ishara from your left. That little weasel… You didn’t want to give him the chance to get close to Ishara, so you ran off to attack him directly. He noticed you, and scowled.

“Do you never leave her side?” Lennox asked, and you swung your sword. He deflected with his knives, trying to get in closer combat. You didn’t let that happen, and always kept him farther than arm's length, so you had the advantage. Lennox was getting frustrated, making more hasty moves. You needed to get back to Ishara, Lennox wasn’t the only one who’d try to attack Ishara. You waited for an opening. As Lennox’s frustration grew, he made a wrong move. Check mate.

 

You slashed your sword down into his shoulder, and kneed him in the ribs as hard as you could, knocking him to the ground. You quickly disarmed him, and turned to go back to Ishara. “No!” The Witch Queen shouted. You looked up, and she was looking directly at you. “I’m getting real tired of your interference, girl.” She raised her arm, ice collecting in her hand. Shit. You raised your shield and prepared to dodge as she threw it. Right as you noticed her muscles tense to throw, you felt something shove you, and you toppled over.

 

You hit the ground hard, and it knocked the wind out of you. You struggled back up to your feet, your shield still on your arm, tough the impact made you drop your sword. You heard a grunt of pain from next to you, and you turned.

 

 

“Ishara!”


	32. Chapter 32

Everything slowed down. Ishara was still standing, but she had taken that blow for you. She held the area where the ice entered, but was still fighting. The Witch Queen seemed taken aback by Ishara, maybe that she jumped in front of you, or that she did that and was still fighting. Ishara was clearly in pain, and despite that, it seemed to make her more determined. She started fighting harder. More of her attacks overwhelmed the Witch Queen. You noticed the retainers had all taken down their respective general, and were fighting through the hoard to come assist. You finally snapped out of the daze, and picked up your sword. You got close to Ishara again, shouting over the noise of battle. “Keep fighting! I know you can to it.” Ishara nodded, but didn’t take her attention off her target.

 

Finally, the retainers, and Reiner, surrounded the Witch Queen at all sides. The Witch Queen was clearly getting overwhelmed. She couldn’t block all the arrows that Iseul fired, and Reiner got one of his own arrows stuck in her leg. Altea was attempting to summon fire to attack her, when Jinhai appeared behind her, attacking her before she could. Alain and Magnus also came to defend their queen, distracting August and Saerys as well. Damn, you were getting so close!

 

Ishara summoned four long and strong vines from the ground, sending them up, wrapping one around each of the Witch Queen’s limbs, and she began pulling her down. “No!” The Witch Queen shrieked, sending ice bolts at each of her enemies, most of them missing due to her frantic aim. Once Ishara finally got the Witch to the ground, she looked around, before focusing on you.

     “My love! Go!” She said, giving you a pleading look. You looked around too, and everyone else had been distracted. Was this really up to you?! “Please!” Ishara pleaded, and you snapped to attention. You ran forward, closing the distance between you and your look-alike, and brought your sword up. You aimed for the neck, and brought the sword down with as much force as you could muster, and you heard a scream, before it silenced. You felt two thuds at your feet, and a hot liquid hit your face. You didn’t dare look down. Everyone paused to stare at you, and then you heard another thud. You turned, and Ishara had collapsed. You dropped your weapon and ran to her.

“Ishara!” Your knees hit the ground next to Ishara’s body, and you pushed her over onto her back. She looked up at you, a smile on her face. She reached up, cupping your cheek.

     “My love.” She spoke, it was a ragged whisper. “You did it.” You shook your head, tears trickling down your face.

“N-No, _we_ did it.” You held Ishara’s hand in yours, nuzzling your face into it.

     “Do not cry, my darling.” Ishara said. “It will all be alright, I promise.” You looked at Ishara’s wound, and how much blood she had lost.

“How can you say that?!” You almost shouted it out. It was almost a delirious amount of fear that overcame you in that moment. Ishara shushed you.

     “Trust me.” Ishara shut her eyes.

 

Everything after that was a blur. Iseul and Altea were at your side, and Reiner was shouting. You didn’t know what he was saying. Was he getting help? You laid down next to Ishara, holding her body close. You sobbed into it. You prayed. You didn’t know if this world had gods, but you prayed, begged, and pleaded with them in your head. They had to save her. You looked at Ishara’s face. Please be alright. Please keep your promise.


	33. Chapter 33

The following hours were hazy. After Ishara was rushed to medical attention, you were alone for a while. Everyone else was helping the wounded, or trying to repair damages, but you were alone in a daze. Will Ishara be okay? Did you really kill someone? Maybe this really was all a dream. You didn’t know. You laid on your back and stared at the sky. Hours passed, people checked if you were okay, but no one asked you to move. Finally, someone laid beside you. “My mother will be alright.” It was Iseul. “The ice dagger didn’t hit any vital organs. She just went unconscious due to blood loss and trauma.” You laid there a moment, processing what Iseul was saying. It didn’t hit you for a while, but finally, you realized that meant she was going to be okay. You went to thank Iseul, but you just choked out a sob instead. Iseul put an arm around you, patting your back comfortingly.

 

After a while, Iseul helped you up, and took you back to your and Ishara’s room. She laid on the bed, still unconscious. Iseul nodded to you, then left you two alone. You took of your armor as quietly as possible, before getting into the bed with Ishara. Carefully, you put a hand on her, and shut your eyes. Sleep overtook you quickly, you were so exhausted.

 

When you awoke, a hand stoked your hair gently. You looked up, seeing Ishara in the dim candlelight. Her eyes were still closed, but she was clearly awake. You looked out the window, it was still dark out. “Ishara…” You spoke quietly, using an arm to prop yourself up. Ishara opened her eyes, and smiled.

     “I told you it would be alright.” She said. Her voice was still course, but it was good to hear her again. It felt like weeks had passed since you last heard it. You gently kissed Ishara’s lips, and you found yourself crying again. Ishara chuckled. “You still have blood on your face, my love.” She said, and you let out a choked laugh. You laid on your side beside Ishara, and held her hand.

“I’m glad.” You said softly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” You said. Ishara shushed you again.

     “Do not fret about that, it did not come to be.” Ishara held you with one arm. “We are together. That is what matters now.” Ishara said, and shut her eyes again. You dozed off a second time, but slept more soundly.

 

In the coming days, Ishara’s wounds healed, and she was finally fully able to resume her duties. You traveled back to the Elven domain with her, shortly after a celebratory feast, where everyone who fought in the battle was honored with medals, those whose lives were lost were mourned but honored, and you got a special honor, as you dealt the final blow. The next morning, you and Ishara started making the ride back home. You sat in the back of a wagon beside Ishara, and held a wooden box in your lap, holding your ‘trophy’ in it, the Witch Queen’s crown. You gently stroke your fingers against the engravings in the wood, which were specially carved in your honor. You felt like you didn’t deserve it. You didn’t feel as if you did much, it was mostly Ishara. You looked over to her, she was leaned on your shoulder, asleep. You gently leaned your head against hers, and shut your eyes. Life was finally going to be able to have a more normal relationship. Finally.

 

The coachman woke you and Ishara up once you arrived in the domain, and there was a celebration going on there too. “They have arrived!” A civilian shouted. You and Ishara were immediately surrounded by the townsfolk. Ishara smiled, answering the questions of her concerned people.

     “Queen Ishara, has your injury healed?”

“Not completely, but it is progressing quite well.”

     “Your highness, how did the battle compare with the last war?”

“It was quite similar, but it was over much quicker this time.” Ishara smiled and answered as many questions as she could, as you slowly made your way back to the castle. Once inside, you were finally able to break away from the commotion. You and Ishara giggled, holding each other for the brief moment you were alone together. It didn’t last too long though, because you heard a meow, and looked up, seeing that same large fluffy cat from your world. Ishara gasped, smiling. “I almost forgot about you!” She exclaimed, leaning down and scooping the cat into her arms.

     “Have you thought of a name for her yet?” You asked, and Ishara looked up at you.

“No, I have not… Allow me to think on it for a bit longer.”

That night, there was a celebration held. Much smaller than the one at the capital, but much more personal. In the gardens, there was a huge fire many sat around. Ishara and you sat beside each other, sharing a platter of food. There were elves playing music on instruments you’d never heard before, and people dancing. Suddenly, Ishara stood, then extended her hand to you. “Care to share a dance, my lady?” Ishara asked, and you blinked. You put the platter down, and took Ishara’s hand. She happily took it, leading you. She was slow and patient, since you’d never danced like this before. You continuously tripped over Ishara’s feet, but she tried to keep you balanced. “My lady, let us try a dance from your world. You can teach me.” Ishara smiled. You nodded, then got an idea.

     “Can you get their attention?” You asked Ishara. She nodded, then whistled. Everyone paused, and turned attention to you. “Uh, hi everyone.” You said, an awkward smile. “I am going to teach you all a dance from my world, so uh, grab a partner and get ready.” The people seemed confused, but nodded, all finding someone. “Alright, now, pick someone to lead. It’s better if the person leading is taller.” You paused a moment to give the people time to figure it out. “Alrighty, so, the person leading is going to put one hand on the other person’s shoulder,” You positioned your hands in the right places. “-and the other on their hip, while the other one can either put their hands on the leading’s hips or shoulders, do whichever is most comfortable for you, got it?” Everyone fumbled, but seemed to get it. “Alright, now, if the band could play a slow, romantic song, that’d be great.” The musicians nodded, beginning to play something good. “Perfect. Now, you can either sway with your partner side to side,” you demonstrated with Ishara. “Or, you can take steps around, which is more comfortable when you’re holding one of each’s hands together, like this-” You take your left hand and hold Ishara’s right, then began to lead her in the dance. “Step back with your left foot, now forward, now forward with your right foot, repeat.” Soon enough, Ishara and you were dancing. Ishara picked up on things quickly, and soon, she began to lead, which was more comfortable due to her being so much taller than you.

“Chicago dancing is much different from elven dance.” Ishara said, smiling. Then, she gasped. “Chicago, we should name the cat Chicago.” Ishara smiled. You giggled. It was a fitting name, as that’s where you got her after all.

     “Chicago… Has a nice ring to it.” You said, smiling. After a while, you slowed down, and just began to sway. You looked up at Ishara, and she smiled at you.

“My love,” she whispered. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Ishara asked, and you nodded. Ishara smiled. “Good.” You really wanted to kiss her. You just didn’t know if it was okay, because you’ve never really stated your relationship publicly. Thankfully, Ishara was thinking the same thing.

“May I kiss you?” Ishara asked softly, and you nodded. She leaned down, and you tilted your head up, meeting in a gentle kiss. It lasted a short moment, and when you pulled back, the townsfolk began clapping. Ishara looked out and smiled, and so did you.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!  
> Pretty mild stuff, but I want to warn anyways.

After a long night of dancing and eating, you were about ready to go to bed. The celebration was dying down, and you were getting a little tired. “My lady, I have one more thing I would like to do with you tonight, if you do not mind.” Ishara said, smiling.

     “Oh, course.” You smiled, and Ishara took your hand.

 

You took a long walk through the forest, like, a really long walk. “Where’re we going babe?” You asked, and Ishara looked at you with a smirk.

     “You’ll see my lady, be patient.” A few more minutes, and you came to a gate. Ishara opened it, and you and her walked into a small field. You gasped, looking at the flowers growing everywhere.

“Oh wow! This is beautiful!” You said, smiling. Ishara shut the gate, then began walking into the field, and you followed. She looked back at you, and opened her arms, and all the flowers bloomed. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. You gasped, it truly was magnificent. “Ishara! This place is beautiful!” You smiled. Ishara nodded.

     “This has been my secret place for the last 500 or so years.” Ishara smiled. “I have never brought anyone here before, you are the first to see this.” You blushed at that.

“Ishara, I’m honored.” Ishara smiled, and took your hands.

     “My love, I brought you here for a reason.” Ishara glanced down at your joined hands. “In the time we have been together, I have come to realize that you are the person I want to stand beside me, to be my equal, and the person who I want to wake up to every morning.” Ishara said, stroking your hands softly. “I have been alone for so long, but I am ready to have companion.” Ishara met your eyes. “I want you to be my mate, companion, my…” Ishara sighed softly. “My wife.” You stared at Ishara, shocked. Ishara wanted you to marry her?

“Ishara, I-”

     “If this is too quickly for you, I understand, we can wait-”

“Yes.” You said, pulling Ishara close and holding her. Ishara hugged you tight in response. You pulled back, then huffed slightly. “I wanted to be the one to propose though.” You pouted. “See, I got this ring and everything!” You said, pulling the ring out of your pocket. Ishara looked shocked, but then laughed.

     “When did you get that?”

“The same time I got your earrings and necklace! This ring came with it, so I thought…” You trailed off. Ishara kissed your lips firmly. You closed your eyes, and found her left hand. You slipped the ring onto her ring finger, then buried your hands in Ishara’s hair. Ishara pulled you close, before pulling back.

     “My lady, I must confess one other thing, I brought you here for one other reason.”

“What’s that?” You asked, and Ishara blushed.

     “I wanted to be alone with you… Where no one else would dare look.” Ishara glanced away, hardly able to meet your eyes. You thought, and finally understood why she was so embarrassed. You gently touched Ishara’s cheek, turning her head so she’d face you.

“No need to feel embarrassed.” You leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Ishara’s lips, before pulling back. “I’ve wanted to be ‘alone’ with you for a while too.”

 

Ishara was slow and careful. Her kisses were soft and slow, and her hands slowly ventured your body. You gave her a reassuring nod any time Ishara dared to touch somewhere more intimate. “You’re doing great.” You whispered. Ishara sighed softly, then made a patch of the flowers turn to soft, thick grass. You smiled and pulled Ishara down slowly, leading her down, but then relented again. Ishara didn’t seem to know what to do next. You gently took Ishara’s hands. “We can go at your pace.” You reassured her. Ishara nodded.

     “...Alright.”

Soon enough, your clothes were fully removed, and so were Ishara’s. You found that Ishara’s dress was incredibly easy to take off. Once you got that far, you allowed Ishara to take the reins and explore to her heart's content. Ishara was slow and gentle, but despite this, you both managed to reach your peaks rather quickly once she really got comfortable.

 

After a while, Ishara had came down from her peak and regained her composure, She laid on her side to face you.

 

 

She smiled at you softly, her features lit up in the moonlight. “I love you.” She said softly.

     “I love you too.”


	35. Chapter 35

The following months were thankfully peaceful, for the most part. Ishara caught up on all the things she’d been putting off due to the Witch Queen, and you and Ishara’s engagement got out. You intended to keep it a secret, but you told Iseul, and Iseul told Altea who told Reiner, who publicly congratulated you and Ishara, and everyone found out. Thankfully, the majority of people were happy for you two and encouraged the relationship. You had planned your wedding for the first bloom of spring in the Elven domain. It was going to be a mixture of yours and her customs, which a lot of people were excited about. As the day of your wedding loomed closer, you and Ishara began preparing. She’d take care of invitations, you’d take care of the attire, and Iseul and Altea would take care of the decorations, with Soliare’s close instruction.

Ishara hand wrote every invitation herself, and you’d sign your name on each of them. It would be a smaller wedding, at Ishara’s request. Her first wedding was grandiose, and she hated how detached it made her feel from the experience. You were inviting only the council members, family and close friends.

 

“-So August shall be a… ‘Flower girl’ of sorts?” Ishara asked, and you nodded.

     “Yep! I think he’s the perfect choice.” You smiled.

“And, Altea shall be our maid of honor, and Reiner will walk you down the aisle…” Ishara was only vaguely aware of what a western style wedding was like, but she seemed to enjoy the idea of it anyway. The more you discussed the wedding, the more anxious, but excited you got.

 

The day before, you went to the ‘venue’ to check out the decorations. They were amazing. Huge pink flowers led down an aisle of sorts, a large arch made from a bush at the end, and picnic areas were placed sparingly on the ground. They outdid themselves. Soliare gasped. “My ladies!” She ran up. “You were not supposed to see these so soon!” She said, in a slight panic. Ishara chuckled.

     “We are only excited my dear Soliare! It looks gorgeous!” Ishara spoke, a smile on her face. Soliare blushed softly.

“Thank you, your highness…” Soliare cleared her throat. “My sister has finished the attire, I shall summon her well before the ceremony.” Oh, and Sophie is making the dresses in Chicago.

     “We shall be sure to thank her when she gets here.” Ishara said, taking your hand. “Is my son still here?” Ishara asked, and Soliare shook her head.

“He and Altea went to see that the preparations on the crowns where going well.” During a royal wedding in the elven domain, the two being wed have to make crowns for each other, symbolic of their relationship. You and Ishara finished them, but there’s some enchantment process done by an elven elder. At least, that’s what Ishara told you.

     “I see this is in good hands. I thank you, Soliare. I mean-” Ishara looked at you. “ _We_ thank you.” Soliare smiled.

“It is my honor.” Soliare bowed. “Now,” Soliare began making shooing motions. “-off with you two! And do not come back until you are to be wed!” You and Ishara chuckled.

     “Alright alright! We’re going!” You said, walking out with Ishara.

 

You held hands, walking back to the castle. As you walked through the town, the people would wave and address you both. “It’s nice they’re starting to recognize me.” You said, smiling softly. Ishara nodded.

     “They must, as you shall be my betrothed quite soon.” Ishara chuckled. While you wouldn’t be royalty, you’d obviously have some platform being married to the queen.

“I’m just glad no one is suspicious of me anymore.” You said, squeezing Ishara’s hand. The townsfolk liked you, and respected you as they would any other. Even the children would run up and say hello to you, and the parents allowed it without protest. You were no longer seen as a threat, and it was wonderful.

 

You and Ishara spent the evening together, and decided to take a bath before the big day. Ishara was no longer uncomfortable with being nude in front of you, so it didn’t take anything to convince Ishara. “This was a good idea.” Ishara said, leaned against the side of the tub. You grinned.

     “I know, that’s why I suggested it. Now, turn to face away from me!” You demanded. Ishara chuckled, but obeyed. You put your hands on Ishara’s shoulders, massaging them. Ishara practically moaned at the touch. “It has been a while, huh?” You said, pressing your thumbs against Ishara’s back.

“It has indeed...” Ishara said, pulling her hair out of the way.

     “You got a bunch of new knots!” You chuckled, but worked to soothe her. Ishara was still queen, and would still get stressed. You leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Ishara’s neck, causing Ishara to chuckle. Once you got the knots out, it led to a bit of touching in other places, much to your and Ishara’s delight. She cut it short though, as you had to get up early the next day.

 

You laid in bed, facing each other, hand in hand. “My love,” Ishara started. “Are you worried for tomorrow?” Ishara asked.

     “I don’t think I’ve been so sure of anything in my life.” You reassured. Ishara smiled.

“I am glad.”


	36. Chapter 36

The time had come. You're wedding day is here! It was so exciting, but also somewhat nerve wracking. You had to learn some elvish vows, you just hoped you didn’t mess it up. While you were waiting for sophie to get there with the dress and makeup, you were rehearsing your vows to Iseul. “Damn, I think I messed up again.” You said in frustration.

     “Do not worry!” Iseul pat you on the back. “Your elvish tongue is as good as mine!” You chuckled.

“That’s not a hard bar to pass.” You joked. Iseul winced.

     “Most do not speak old elvish anymore!” Iseul argued. He gave you a reassuring hug. “You will do just fine, I am sure. Now, I must leave to make sure the banquet is in order!”

“Be sure not to eat all the food!” You said, as Iseul walked out.

 

You looked in the mirror. You felt slightly uneasy about the dress not being here, until thankfully, Sophie came in. “Sorry I’m late! Portal business, you get it!” She said as she laid down a beautiful garment. It looked like a traditional elven style, but had a little bit of modern ‘bling’ to spice it up. “Now, let’s get this on you!” Sophie began hastily helping you out of your clothes and into the dress, then spent a long time on your makeup. “Should we go for a soft pink or a nude lip?” Sophie asked.

     “Nude would be good for nature theme, but there’s so much pink decorations…” Sophie debated with herself. There was a soft knock at the door, and Soliare peeked in.

“My lady, is everything well? It is about time to begin the ceremony…”

     "Oh shit!” You said, standing, grabbing the nude lipstick from Sophie, then walking your way out, following Soliare.

 

You hastily put on the lipstick with Sophie walking behind you, trying to fix a few stray hairs. Once you got outside, you saw everyone there. Iseul and Ihmon were next to their mother fixing her dress, Altea and Saerys were stood on either side of Ishara, Reiner awaited you at the end of the aisle, and August was standing with a large basket of flowers beside Reiner. He was in somewhat formal attire, not quite a tux, but Sophie bought all the guys very cute dress-shirts. One thing stood out though. “August, what’s that doing there?” You asked, pointing to his sword, strapped to his back in a case. August blushed awkwardly.

     “You can never be too safe…” He said. He’ll never change. Ishara saw you and happily waved, then looked behind her at the elder elf. With a nod, everything went into motion.

“Oh, we’re starting?” You whispered, putting your arm around Reiner’s. Reiner let out a bit of a chuckle at that.

 

A band began playing softly, as Reiner began walking you down the aisle. You’d rehearsed this once with him, so he knew what to do. You both walked up at a slow pace, as Ishara waited. She looked so happy, and she was about to become your wife!

 

You made it to her, finally, and sat on your knees, facing each other. The elder began. “On the first day of spring, we come together as the flowers blossom to bless these two in an eternal partnership. As tradition states, if the flowers do not bloom to bless thee, thee shall not be wed. Though as we observe, the flowers have spoken as they always do, and bless this marriage.” The elf gestures to all the bloomed flowers. “It is time to exchange vows.” Ishara went first.

 

Ishara pulled out a large crown made from wood, vines and flowers. As she slowly placed it on your head, she spoke. “These vines intertwined with the wood represent our intermingled spirits, as they come together on this day.” Ishara pulled her hands back, and focused energy towards your crown. “The flowers represent your beauty, inside and out. As a flower does, you have bloomed, and only for me.” The flowers on your crown bloomed much larger.

 

It was your turn. You pulled your crown from behind you, which Iseul had been in charge of. The crown you made for Ishara was made from vines and flowers as well, but you included crystals and rocks around the base. You put it on Ishara’s head. “These vines represent your ability to hold things together. Like a rope, vines are sturdy and useful, like you.” You were much more awkward at this than Ishara, but you kept going. “These flowers represent your eternal beauty, inside and out. These gems represent that you are my rock, grounding me, keeping me in reality even with hard times.” You spoke softly, feeling a slight wash of embarrassment. Ishara didn’t seem to notice though, just smiling at you lovingly.

     “Join hands.” The elder said. You gently put your hands on Ishara’s.

 

It was time to recite the elvish. Ishara went first again, thankfully. It was a short reciting, but that didn’t make it any less nerve wracking.

Soon it was your turn, and you began. You stuttered from time to time, but got through it with much less error than you expected. Everyone clapped, and the ceremony was mostly over. One final thing.

“As we have joined these two souls together under nature’s approval, you may now seal your marriage with a kiss.” The elder said.

You pulled Ishara’s face close and kissed her, gently and passionately. As you did, Ishara made all the flowers bloom bigger and healthier than before. Later on, you heard it wasn’t just in that region, the flowers had bloomed everywhere, even in the woods near the Witch Queen’s old castle, and they stayed bloomed like that.

As you kissed, something came between you and Ishara, in your laps. You heard a meow, and when you pulled away, you saw Chicago between you. “Not even different worlds could get between our love.” You joked, and moved the cat aside, kissing Ishara again.

After this, the celebration began. It went on until sundown, and just as the sun was no longer visible and it had reached twilight, you and Ishara shared another dance, this time, with Chicago happily between you two.

 

_Woo! It has been a wild ride friends! I hope you've enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed making it~ I can't thank you enough for sticking around this long for this._


End file.
